Y de repente, no era ella
by Lolo18
Summary: Kumiko Hyuga, era sexy y explosivamente hermosa. Todo lo que Naruto Namikaze, el atractivo jugador de tenis, amaba. Hasta que lo dejó plantado el día de su boda. Furioso con ella decidió secuestrarla y hacerla pagar, pero la que estaba delante de él no era Kumiko, sino su hermana gemela, Hinata. ¿Qué más podía pasarles? ¿El amor? Era poco probable, muy poco probable...
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos.

Aquí les traigo la trama de mi primer libro :D

Ha sido una aventura vivir la maravillosa historia de Any y Julián, y martirizarse por Nina.

Así que les he querido traerlo como regalo, basado en Naruto.

¡Espero que les guste! Disfrútenlo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

Posó los enormes ojos azules en el sombrío atardecer de esa tarde de otoño. Las hojas se le enredaban en el cabello rubio, los niños corrían de un lado a otro del parque, la brisa era la más cálida de ese día. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser de mucha importancia, más que el bullicio de su cabeza que lo estaba dejando sordo.

Hace solo una semana su vida se regía por la simple felicidad que el amor le regalaba sin recibir nada a cambio, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar su cabeza. Pero no su corazón. Tardaba más tiempo pensando en los problemas que había acarreado esa semana que en darle solución. ¡BUM!

- ¡Quita ese estúpido perro de mi vista!

- Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

- Imbécil.

- Amargado.

- ¡Largo!

Con gusto lo haré, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con un gilipollas como tú. – el alto y atractivo policía se dio la vuelta con un bufido. – Será mejor que uses la cabeza que tienes arriba de tu cuello y no la que se encuentra entre las dos bolas, que hasta ahora, no te ha servido de nada.

- ¡Maldito infeliz!

Tarareando una canción desconocida, Kiba Inuzuka se fue dejando un silencio neutral que ni el mismo ruido podría ensordecer. Pero Naruto sabía que el muy maldito tenía razón en decir lo que dijo hace unos minutos. ¡Era un completo bastardo por decir la verdad! Él era un estúpido por haber querido pensar otra cosa de sí mismo.

Kumiko Hyuga, de explosiva y aterradora belleza, había sido la prometida de Naruto. Tenía el cabello tan oscuro como la noche y ojos grises como una tormenta que se acerca dispuesta a desaparecer todo a su paso. Esa era Kumiko, alta, con el cuerpo bendecido por los dioses y una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

Naruto, que siempre fue un hombre amante de la adrenalina, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Decía que sus años dorados los pasaría al lado de esa mujer que una tarde de invierno le había robado el corazón. Pero se equivocó. Kumiko había huido el día de la boda con su primo, el actor de porno mejor pagado de ese año. ¡Estúpido! Gritaba su mente de nuevo al recordar las palabras de Kiba… _Será mejor que uses la cabeza que tienes arriba de tu cuello y no la que se encuentra entre las dos bolas, que hasta ahora, no te han servido de nada… _Y tenía razón. Si Kumiko se hubiese ido con un magnate o un aburrido burócrata, él hubiese sentido rabia, más no decepción de sí mismo al comprender que ella solo necesitaba una dosis de sexo caliente que él, Naruto Namikaze, no podía darle. Y no es porque no pudiese, sino que la agresividad no era una de sus cualidades aunque a veces la llevase pegada como frase en la frente.

De pronto una maléfica, pero brillante idea se iluminó en su cabeza. Sabía que era arriesgada, ¿pero qué no lo sería cuando solo quieres vengarte de tu ex prometida?

.

.

.

Kumiko tiró lejos el teléfono móvil al escuchar el último adiós de su anterior escape. Hizo una mueca con la boca al ver que su hermana la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de mirarme así?

- El día en que empieces a pensar como una mujer y madures.

- Soy mujer y pienso como tal.

- No lo parece.

- Ya suenas como papá. Estás pasando muchas horas con el viejo.

- ¡Respétalo! Es también tu padre.

- Lo único que ha hecho es darme problemas.

- Qué casualidad que tú hagas lo mismo.

Con una paciencia inquietante, Kumiko se levantó de la cama ignorando el último comentario de su hermana.

- He metido en problemas a Ryu, ¿podrías ayudarme a no decirle a papá nada de esto?

- Siempre vivo escondiendo tus desastres. ¡No soy una aspiradora que prendas y apagues a tu antojo!

- Venga Hinata. ¡Ayúdame!

- No lo haré. – respiró profundo. – Tendrás que salir de este problema tu sola.

La miró con aquellos ojos de dictador.

- ¡Te lo ordeno!

- Eso déjaselo a tus polluelos que mantienes encerrados en tu habitación cada domingo por la tarde cuando papá se va al tenis. – se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a Kumiko – Te recuerdo que soy tu hermana, no Alemania frente a Hitler.

- ¡Que te jodan!

- Gracias. – con una sonrisa puso un pie fuera de esa habitación. – Te aseguro que lo harán más placentero que a ti.

Un gruñido de león se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Hinata se agarró las piernas que le temblaban como gelatina, cada vez era más difícil enfrentarse a su hermana y al final no caer en su juego. Sabía por bocas ajenas su noviazgo con el millonario jugador de tenis, Naruto Namikaze, pero también sabía que su familia ignoraba cualquier compromiso que ahí se formase. Hace una semana la había visto llegar en el auto deportivo de Ryu, el primo hermano de Naruto. Lo que menos se imaginó fue verla vestida de novia, alzando las piernas y recibiendo a Ryu con mucha satisfacción.

Hinata se había considerado pacífica, era tartamuda y torpe para la mayoría de las actividades que su padre le ponía en sus ratos libres. Estudiaba artes en la universidad y regresaba a media tarde en su bicicleta, con los ojos cerrados como si disfrutara de algo que nadie más ve. Era el contraste de Kumiko, todo lo opuesto a ella, no poseía un carácter rudo ni unos ojos afilados capaz de cortar en minúsculas ruedas el hielo. Nada de palabras mordaces ni amores fugaces. En Hinata no había engaño, ambición, recelos, odio; era todo un enigma que nadie se había dedicado a descubrir.

- ¡Hinata!

Escuchó la voz ronca y molesta de su padre detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Algo no andaba bien, algo sin duda iba de mal a un desastre.

- ¿Dónde está Kumiko? – el corpulento hombre tenía los ojos rojos de furia y la respiración agitada.

- Ha estado en su habitación antes que saliese de ella.

- ¿Sabes a donde ha ido? – Hinata advirtió que su padre se estaba conteniendo por miedo de hacerle daño a ella en vez de a su hermana.

- No.

- ¡Maldita sea Hinata! – los músculos de su nariz se abrían y cerraban como alas de mariposas. - ¡Tienes que saberlo!

- ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés en ese estado?

- ¡Tu hermana es una puta mentirosa!

Una bombilla se prendió sobre su cabeza. Así que su padre ya lo sabía todo.

- No tengo por qué mentir más papá, pero Kumiko no merece que la mates con tus dos manos, deja que lo haga su ex-futuro esposo que de seguro debe estar furioso por lo que ha hecho.

- ¿También se iba a casar? – Hinata se tapó la boca, había hablado de más.

- Papá.

- ¡Escúchame bien! – respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. - ¡Vas a buscar a Kumiko y la traerás aquí, hay muchas cosas que aclarar! – cuando vio que Hinata no avanzaba, la zarandeó por los hombros. - ¡Muévete!

Hinata salió disparada en el porsche negro de Kumiko, aceleró un poco más y siguió conduciendo por la gran avenida principal, de pronto una espesa neblina interceptó su frente. No veía nada. ¿De dónde salió todo ese humo que de repente la atrapaba impidiéndole seguir?

¡Maldición!

Aparcó el auto enojada, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inútil. Pensar que Kumiko era hermosa, alta, y tenía esa sonrisa ávida, sensual, que le gustaba a todo el mundo. Mundo al que ella no estaba preparada para enfrentar. Se cogió el pecho con fuerza tragándose el nudo que empezaba a obstruirle la garganta, no podía llorar en ese momento que estaba tan cerca de encontrar a Kumiko, no podía verse débil ante la personificación del diablo. Lo último que quería era sentirse más humillada de lo que estaba.

Un extraño presentimiento le recorrió la espalda erizándole los vellos de la nuca, sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, cosa que no advirtió hasta que ya era muy tarde. Lo último que vio al perder el conocimiento fueron unos ojos azules que la miraban con una rabia que ella misma no sabía a qué se debía.

Y una voz que le dijo: _mañana arreglaremos cuentas, Kumiko…_


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo :D

¡Espero que les guste! Disfrútenlo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

Naruto mientras más miraba a Kumiko, se arrepentía de haberla secuestrado. ¿Qué pasaría si su padre intentase buscarla? ¿Qué le diría a la policía cuando Kumiko lo acusase de acoso sexual? Pero él no era ningún pervertido. Aunque de eso no estaba tan seguro.

La Kumiko que estaba acostada en el sillón color caoba de su sala no era la misma mujer explosiva que enamoró su corazón. Ésta era torpe, con un gusto pésimo por la ropa y tenía un corte distinto de cabello.

— Haz dormido demasiado, ¡despierta!

Hinata dio media vuelta dándole la espalda con un gruñido aburrido. Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido. ¡Esta no era Kumiko!

— ¡Quién quiera que seas despierta!

— Papá. – respiró hondo – Hoy no debo trabajar.

Naruto desesperado la tomó por los hombros estremeciéndola con fuertes jalones, pero nada hizo que Hinata despertase. Estaba más torcida que una lechuga.

— ¿Qué pasa Taro? ¿Por qué nos movemos tanto? – se arrastró hasta el sofá cuando Naruto la soltó bruscamente – Sabes que odio los carritos chocones.

¡Que Dios lo ayudase! Esa mujer estaba más loca que su tía Agatha y más drogada que el gato del tutor que tuvo a los cuatro años.

De pronto, soltó una fuerte carcajada acompañada de un débil aplauso. Naruto torció la boca bufando con furia.

— ¡Ahora mismo te despiertas!

Cogió un cubo con hielo, lo llenó de agua y se lo vació encima. Hinata saltó del sillón cómo si le hubiesen dicho que ese día era el fin del mundo. Y quizá, de verdad lo fuera.

— ¿Quién eres? – gritó Naruto dando pasos furiosos hasta ella. - ¿Qué hacías en el carro de Kumiko?

— ¿Dónde estoy? – Hinata miró a su alrededor. Después algo chocó contra su cabeza. - ¿Kumiko? – miró al enojado hombre que se acercaba con ganas de exterminarla - ¡Tú eres Naruto!

La sorpresa invadió su rostro. Intento alzar las manos en su defensa, pero Naruto había llegado más rápido atrapándola por los hombros.

— ¿Dónde está Kumiko? – la miraba intensamente tratando de examinarla.

— Eso también me lo pregunto yo. – Hinata torció la boca.

— ¿Quién eres? – respiró profundo. - ¿Qué hacías en el carro de Kumiko? – al final sus intentos de paciencia fallaron. - ¡Responde!

— Soy Hinata. – trató de soltarse, pero Naruto era demasiado fuerte. – Kumiko es mi hermana. – suspiró bajando la cabeza. – Soy su gemela.

1, 2, 3… Naruto soltó una carcajada. Liberó a Hinata para cogerse el estómago mientras se retorcía divertido.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – arrugó el ceño molesta. Pero Naruto seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

— ¡No puedes serlo! – intentó reponerse, la vio, y volvió a soltar la carcajada.

— ¡Ya basta!

— Lo siento. – Naruto se secaba las lágrimas aún riéndose. – Pero no puedes ser su gemela. – la miró divertido. - ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Hinata abrió la boca ofendida, después la cerró. Era cierto, ella no era físicamente igual a Kumiko. Tal vez en algunas cosas, pero lo demás era irrelevante. Tenían la misma altura, y el mismo color de ojos, también poseían el mismo color de pelo, aunque no el mismo corte, Hinata usaba el cabello liso y unidireccional, en cambio Kumiko lo llevaba largo y en un perfecto corte de capas, donde las puntas volaban a todos lados dándole un toque de sensualidad a su rostro. Sensualidad que ella no poseía. Hinata era conservadora en todos los aspectos de su vida, hasta en la forma de caminar y sonreír.

Como ella misma lo decía siempre, era aburrida. Y no le costaba afirmarlo al crecer al lado de la explosiva de su hermana. Kumiko era el trofeo que todos querían tener, y ella, bueno, Hinata solo limpiaba el trofeo.

— Sé que no soy... – se detuvo un momento. - …físicamente como Kumiko. – se tomó de las manos. – Y tampoco tenga el imán sexual que ella posee. – subió la cabeza y encaró a Naruto. – Pero tengo un cerebro que me dará un lugar en el mundo, y no un lugar entre las piernas.

— No puedo creer que estemos hablando sobre: lo hermoso que sería la vida sin sexo. – alzó las manos como marcando un título imaginario.

— ¿Y qué si fuese verdad? La vida no puede solo basarse en el placer sexual. – bufó molesta. – Hay otras cosas que valen más que eso.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? – sonrió cínicamente.

— Por ejemplo… - levantó la cabeza orgullosa. – El amor.

Naruto torció la boca.

— Supongo que ya sabías que eso no existe.

— Porque Kumiko te haya dejado no significa que no existe. Sé que la amas.

— Estás haciendo suposiciones absurdas.

— No lo son hasta que chocas con la realidad. – Hinata lo miró con lástima.

— ¡No me mires así! – Naruto se dio la vuelta enojado. – Conozco esa mirada. ¡La he visto todos los días cuando voy al tenis!

— No debes sentirte mal. – se tocó las manos.

Iba a hacer algo malo, algo muy malo, y todo su mundo de ética y moralidad se iba a venir abajo en este momento. En este justo momento…

— Kumiko te quiere.

Apretó la mandíbula. ¡Bravo Hinata! Ahora serías la puta mentirosa ganadora de toda una consciencia perturbada por toda la eternidad. Pero tendría que intentarlo si eso la iba a ayudar a salir de ahí. Ya olía el suave olor al chocolate caliente y sentía la suavidad de su cama mientras leía uno de los libros de Sophie Kinsella. Un poco de humor no le haría mal después de esta mala pasada.

— No es verdad. – Naruto la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Joder! Ese hombre era peor que un psicólogo. Hinata sentía la mirada de: _ni lo intentes, sé cuando mientes_. Y ella sabía que era mala mintiendo. ¡Muy mala! Tanto que cuando su padre le preguntó qué quería estudiar en la universidad, ella le dijo: contabilidad. Aguantó el primer año lleno de números por todas partes, pero al segundo tuvo que abandonar, y antes de decírselo a su padre estaba considerando internarse en un manicomio. Quizá hasta un suicidio habría valido mejor. Pero sacudió su miedo y fue la primera vez que enfrentó a su padre. Le dijo que no quería estudiar contabilidad, que estudiaría artes, y así fue. Pero desde ese día su padre dejó de dirigirle la palabra, solo cuando fuese necesario.

— ¿Me crees una mentirosa? – Hinata se tocó el pecho ofendida.

— No… para nada. – entonces sonrió. Y Hinata se temió lo peor.

El poco tiempo que había estado frente a él en esa enorme sala, se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Naruto era irresistiblemente atractivo, tanto que nada más verlo le hacía pensar en cosas nada conservadoras. Y la segunda era su sonrisa. Naruto sonreía como un playboy sensual dispuesto a devorar a su presa sin siquiera tocarla. No era de extrañar el club de fans que tenía en todo el mundo, todas esas mujeres que se desnudaban al verlo y que estaban dispuestas a dejarlo todo por él. Un hombre al que su hermana le había aplastado el corazón como una cucaracha.

— ¿Hinata? – su voz sonó preocupada y por primera vez dejó de sonreír. - ¿Estás bien?

— Si… - contestó atropelladamente. – Es solo que… - respiró profundo. – Comprendo lo que mi hermana te hizo, sé que no es nada fácil para un famoso como tú llevar esta situación… - se aclaró la garganta. – Digo, eres muy atractivo y tienes una carrera maravillosa, aparte de un futuro brillante. – tragó saliva. - ¿Por qué mejor no te olvidas de Kumiko y te dispones a enamorarte de alguien más? Supongo que no debe ser difícil para ti que estás rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo.

Naruto la miró con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Y Hinata tembló. Esa mirada solo significaba una cosa. Abrió la boca para cambiar su discurso, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Te parezco atractivo? – sonrió con esa sonrisita que a Hinata la ponía de nervios.

— Estás desviando el tema. – se giró a un lado ocultando su cara. ¡Se estaba poniendo roja!

— ¿Te estás sonrojando? – Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Aléjate!

— ¿Temes que te haga algo?

— ¡Pues no! – dio un paso atrás. - ¡Pero lo mejor es que te alejes o grito!

— Hazlo. – se detuvo y la miró con indiferencia.

— Llamaré a la policía.

— No lo harás. – retomó su camino.

— ¡Me estás acosando!

Naruto se rió otra vez. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, y lo curioso es que había dicho lo mismo que él pensó después que la secuestró. Pero no sería hoy cuando se enfrentase a la policía.

— Sólo… dime una cosa Hinata. – se detuvo a centímetros de ella. - ¿Cómo vas a llamar a la policía? ¿Hablas inglés? – Hinata se soprendió. - ¿Y…? - siguió – ¿tienes dinero para irte de Londres?

— ¿Londres? - abrió tanto los ojos que Naruto pensó que se les saldrían. - ¿Estamos en Londres? – gritó. - ¡No puede ser! – corrió hasta la ventana, apartó las cortinas y… ¡joder! Sin duda alguna eso no era Japón.

— Hay diez habitaciones, una cocina pasando ese pasillo de allá. – apuntó con el dedo. – Hay dos salas de estar, y una está repleta de videojuegos. – se giró hacia la derecha. – Por allá está la biblioteca y arriba está la habitación donde dormirás.

Hinata estaba tan absorta en la guerra mental donde no estaba ganando, que cuando escuchó lo último sintió un vaso romperse en su cerebro.

— ¿Dormir? – miró alrededor. - ¿Aquí?

— Es mi casa de otoño. – sonrió satisfecho. – No es tan grande como la que tengo en París para el verano. Pero es muy acogedora.

— ¿No es tan grande? – miró el techo que llegaba casi hasta el cielo. - ¡Esto parece una mansión! – lo miró por enésima vez, retándolo. – Quiero que me regreses a mi país.

— Eso no podrá ser.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Ya te he dicho que no soy Kumiko.

— Y yo no te dejaré hasta que la encuentre.

Se miraron en silencio. Hinata estaba segura de que Naruto amaba intensamente a Kumiko, y que no obstante quería vengarse. ¿Pero que tenía que ver ella ahí? Quiso pegarse la cabeza contra una pared. Ella era la gemela, el anzuelo, el pez gordo, lo que Naruto necesitaba para que Kumiko fuese hasta él. O quizá el muro de contingencia que usaría para calmar su odio.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me tendrás aquí?

— El tiempo que sea necesario. – se dio la vuelta. – En realidad, hasta que Kumiko aparezca.

¿Para qué había preguntado si ya lo sabía?

Miró detenidamente como Naruto subía las enormes escaleras. ¡Estaba loca! Ese hombre era una víbora, un sucio cretino que ella no tocaría. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Ella misma sabía que no era así. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Todo en él. Desde su pelo rubio hasta la sonrisa arrogante que le echaba en cara para hacer saber quién mandaba. Bufó molesta. No podría tomar un chocolate caliente, ni sentarse en su cómoda cama, ni leer un libro. Estaba atrapada entre las paredes y el sexy idiota que no había terminado de subir las escaleras.

— Buenas noches… - Naruto se giró para sonreírle de nuevo. – Conejita. – se rió entre dientes y desapareció.

¿Conejita? Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿La había llamado conejita? Frunció la boca. ¡Ahora sí! Naruto Namikaze había hecho que ardiera Troya en la cabeza de Hinata, incluso había destrozado con un dedo la gran muralla China de su cerebro.

Si él quería guerra… Hinata Hyuga se la daría.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos.

Aquí les traigo el tercer gran capítulo :D

¡Espero que les guste! Disfrútenlo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

No lo había visto desde que subió las escaleras y fue capaz de llamarla conejita. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamarla así? ¡Qué lo jodan!

Estaba en la gran habitación de invitados que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo de la habitación de Naruto, pero al fondo, muy al fondo. Tanto que le aterraba salir y encontrarse a la bruja de Salem acechando la habitación de al lado. Era la cuarta vez en esa noche que se comía las uñas, no podía dormir y hacía mucho frío. No tenía reloj, no habían libros, ni internet, incluso era el único cuarto que no tenía baño. Iba a matarlo.

La idea de buscar un cuchillo y sacarle el corazón le hizo sonreír. Pero no era tan malvada, aunque en el colegio había sido la bruja en Blancanieves. Un recuerdo que odiaría hasta su muerte, puesto que nunca tuvo dotes de actriz y lanzar carcajadas oscuras al aire fue el reto más grande de su vida. Todo iba bien, el vestuario, el peinado, el maquillaje. Hasta que en el escenario, Kota, el guapo príncipe del que ella estuvo enamorada desde el cuarto grado, se acercó y su estómago dio vueltas; lo último que recordó fue haber visto en el piso la hamburguesa triturada que había desayunado esa mañana.

Desde ese día había pasado de ser la bruja a ser la burla, la ñoña, y Kota no le dirigía la mirada. ¡Bravo! Gritaba su mente. Te has ganado un viaje al país de la estupidez. Pero no era momento para pensar en Kota. Al final del pasillo, tenía a un playboy enojado y dispuesto a hacerla trizas con solo levantar su dedo si ella no cooperaba. Quería odiarlo, pero cómo podría hacerlo si el hombre estaba sufriendo. Tenía que estar ciega para no ver el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba, nadie secuestraba por diversión.

— ¡Por Dios Santo! – se lanzó de espalda a la cama.

Su vida era tranquila, no exigía demasiado y recibía lo que merecía. Había amado las pequeñas cosas de la vida, y sentido lo que nadie más podría. Era equitativamente buena en lo que hacía, y estaba orgullosa de ello. ¿Cómo es que su vida había cambiado tanto en tan sólo unas horas? ¡Lo sabía! Gracias a Kumiko tenía a un perfecto despechado listo para asesinarla. No podía estar más feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto salió bañado y vestido, con la misma sonrisa del día anterior. Hinata olía el perfume de Naruto que penetró su habitación, estaba segura que se haría adicta a él en unos cuantos días más.

Se levantó de la cama abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! El clima le empezaba a afectar el cerebro. ¿Adicta a su perfume? Se rió entre dientes. ¡Ni muerta! Pero si, la habitación de Naruto quedaba tan lejos de la suya, como es que…

— ¡Muy bien conejita! – la puerta se abrió de par en par. – Es hora de que salgas a desayunar. – de nuevo la sonrisa de perversión en su rostro.

— ¡Deja de acosarme! – Hinata se llevó más arriba el precioso edredón color escarlata.

— ¿Yo te estoy acosando? – se apuntó con el índice. - ¿Es un delito que te esté llamando a desayunar?

— Hay algo que se llama discreción y privacidad. Dos palabras que, por lo que veo, no entiendes su significado. – suspiró. – Debiste haber tocado primero, pude haber estado desnuda.

Naruto apoyó las manos a los lados del marco de la puerta y asomó la cabeza viendo a todas las direcciones. Luego sonrió.

— Aquí no hay baño… - se detuvo enderezando el cuerpo. – A menos que… - entrecerró los ojos. – Hubieses estado haciendo "otras" cosas, para que estuvieses desnuda. – caminó hasta la cama. – Hinata, no sabía que te gustaba tanto hacer… eso…

— ¡Cállate! – se tapó aún más. - ¡Yo no hago eso! – respiró agitadamente. - ¡Yo no hago esas cosas!

— Como digas. – echó el cuerpo hacia atrás estirándose y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. – Es mejor que te apures.

— Es mejor que te vayas. – retó.

— No lo haré. – la miró. – Al fin y al cabo esta es mi casa, y esta… - señaló los alrededores. – Es mi habitación también.

— Entonces estaremos aquí todo el día.

— ¡Vamos Hina! – apoyó los codos en las rodillas. – Sal de ese caparazón.

— Cuando quiera hacerlo quizá te pase una invitación. Por ahora estoy bien así. Gracias.

— Que amargada eres. – se levantó de la silla. – Te espero abajo. – salió.

Hinata respiró tranquila. Cogió la toalla, el cepillo de diente y la pasta que estaba a un lado en una mesa, era lo único que podía agradecerle a ese cretino. Se destapó con pesar y se fue a bañar.

_Mente positiva Hinata, esto pasará muy pronto._ A menos solo quedaban las esperanzas.

Narutp preparó el jugo de naranja y lo metió en la nevera para que se enfriara un poco. Acomodó la mesa y se sentó a esperar a Hinata. Era la primera vez que desayunaría con alguien más, ni siquiera lo había hecho con Kumiko, aunque la haya invitado muchas veces.

Había sido divertido estar con Hinata, era una buenaza con un gran corazón. Se rió entre dientes. ¡Mentiroso! Era torpe, fea, amargada, con un pésimo gusto por la ropa, tímida y lo peor de todo: era la hermana de Kumiko.

O gemela, como sea. Pero estaba seguro que no se parecían. Podía percibir de Hinata algo más grande, misterioso, como si fuese un cajón lleno de sorpresas, en cambio Kumiko lo decía todo solo con verla. Era explosiva, atrevida, decía las cosas aunque hirieran, hablaba hasta por los codos. Era despampanante e impresionante. Pero Hinata era más ingeniosa, podía insultar sin decir una palabra, era inteligente, delicada. Y de pronto se encontraba defendiendo a la arpía que estaba en la habitación de arriba, y bueno, tampoco es que la considerase una arpía, sin embargo, no podía tratarla de maravilla. Ella era el enemigo.

Sintió un carraspeo de garganta a su espalda y sonrió. Eran divertidas las peleas en las que se metía con Hinata. Le tomaría el pelo. Pero cuando se giró no pudo decir nada.

— Naruto… - se bajó un poco más la falda. – No puedo usar esto. – intentó abotonarse la camisa ajustada en sus pechos. – Y menos esto… Me siento desnuda.

Naruto había pensado que se reiría con lo fea que se vería, pero estaba equivocado. ¡Hinata era físicamente igual a Kumiko! Excepto por el corte de cabello. Lo demás era igual. Largas piernas, manos finas, delgada con una cintura muy bien moldeada, era simplemente hermosa. Incluso tenía ese toque de timidez que la hacía más deseable que a Kumiko.

¡Quiso pegarse él mismo! ¿En qué demonios pensaba? No podía perder la compostura.

— No te ves mal. – se giró fingiendo indiferencia. – Mejor es que te sientes, muero de hambre.

— Pero Naruto…

— ¡Siéntate! – sonó obstinado, tan sólo cerró los ojos.

Hinata dio un respingo al molestarlo y corrió hasta la mesa. Odiaba esa falda, odiaba esa camisa y odiaba esos tacones. Le dolían los pies y no tenía ni cinco minutos que se los había puesto.

— Quiero ir a la lavandería. – juntó la mermelada con la tostada. – No me pondré nunca más esta ropa.

— No lo harás… - tragó. – No saldrás de aquí. – se levantó para buscar el jugo.

— ¡No me puedes tener encerrada toda la vida!

— Puedo hacerlo. – se sentó sirviéndole. – Nadie se enterará de que estás aquí. Ni siquiera sabes cuál es la dirección.

— Mi padre puede saberlo. – lo retó con la mirada.

— No lo creo. – mordió la tostada. – Solo Kumiko sabe que esta es mi casa.

— No entiendo. – alzó las cejas.

— Digamos que la compre en secreto para nuestra luna de miel. – dio un sorbo del jugo de naranja. – Ningún paparazzi sabe que esta es mi casa, ni siquiera está registrada con mi nombre. – volvió a morder la tostada. – Puse el de mis padres.

— De igual forma… no me iré. – jugó nerviosa con las manos. – Entiendo que Kumiko te debe una explicación y no soy quién para echarte los planes abajo. Aunque hayas obrado mal al secuestrarme. – entrecerró los ojos. – Hay muchos años de cárcel de por medio.

— No me importa, tú no dirás nada. Así que me despreocupo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo haré?

— Sólo lo sé. – sonrió y Hinata tembló.

Odiaba esa sonrisa de: _nena, soy el macho en esta situación y tú sólo estás para complacer mis caprichos_. ¡Por favor!

— No pienso seguir discutiendo éste asunto. Pero no puedes mantenerme encerrada aquí para siempre.

— Está bien. – se pasó la servilleta por la boca. – Saldrás solo conmigo, e irás a los lugares que yo vaya sin objetar. – sonrió – Así sea a un prostíbulo.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Me vas a llevar a uno? ¡Y yo que muero por conocerlo! - lo miró con sarcasmo. – No lo dices en serio.

— ¿Por qué no? Quizá hasta te guste.

— Es una encantadora propuesta, pero paso. – ahora ella sonrió. – Para eso tendría que servirte y sin duda alguna, nunca lo haría. Eres despreciable, avaro, mezquino, engreído, con el ego de un gorila y lo peor de todo es que un caracol tiene el cerebro más grande que el tuyo.

Naruto apretó los labios para no reírse.

— ¿Despreciable? – repitió dejando la servilleta de tela en la mesa. - ¿Mezquino? – se levantó. - ¿Engreído? – se acercó a Hinata. - ¿Avaro? – tumbó el desayuno al piso, cogió a Hinata y la levantó sentándola encima de la mesa. - ¿Con el ego de un gorila? – le apartó las piernas y se metió entre ellas apretándola contra él mientras que le besaba el cuello. – Mi cerebro quizá sea pequeño, pero el tuyo no está trabajando ahora.

Hinata tembló. Le cogió la camiseta con fuerza intentando apartarlo, pero fue inútil. Odiaba sentir esa sensación tan placentera que ese hombre le estaba dando.

— Suéltame…- siseó. – Naruto.

Le besó el cuello un poco más y después se apartó.

— Regreso a las siete. – siguió caminando. – Espero que cuando regrese ya hayas recogido toda esa basura.

Le picó un ojo y salió. Hinata sentía las piernas de gelatina, se tocó el pecho sintiendo el pulso acelerado y quiso gritar. ¡Odiaba a Naruto Namikaze con toda su alma!

.

.

.

Después de haber recogido los platos rotos y haber limpiado el último indicio de mermelada del piso, se echó en el sofá de la sala donde había estado en el día anterior a su secuestro. No sabía qué hacer, su ropa estaba sucia y ni siquiera sabía dónde podía lavarla. Odiaba estar ahí. ¡Lo odiaba todo!

Un bombillo se prendió en su frente. Saltó del sofá, se ajustó las pequeñas gafas negras, se alisó el pelo con la mano y se puso de nuevo los tacones. Ese día saldría, aunque no podría ir a la lavandería puesto que Naruto se daría cuenta y quizá mandara a encarcelarla en el sótano. ¡No podía estar más loca!

Buscó en los ganchos para el cabello que guardaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón, siempre había creído que era una costumbre tonta, pero ya no. Corriendo llegó hasta la puerta y metió los ganchos en la cerradura. Los giró mordiéndose la lengua, un poco para la derecha, un poco para la izquierda. ¡Track! El sonido de la libertad.

Hinata olió el día. Sabía que estaban en otoño, así que quizá hiciera un poco de frío, pero poco le importaba. Solo si no tuviera esa molesta falda y los pechos descubiertos, todo sería distinto. Salió de la casa y por fuera no parecía tan grande. Caminó dos calles abajo, pasó un pequeño puente sobre un lago, los tacones le hacían doler los pies, pero intentaría no prestarle atención. Siguió caminando. Una heladería, una boutique, una cafetería. No había mucho que ver realmente en esa calle, suponiendo que Naruto se hubiese casado con su hermana, estaba segura que Kumiko se aburriría a muerte si se le ocurría salir. Aunque estaba segura que se equivocaba, Kumiko no saldría teniendo a Naruto en su cama, y si se les ocurría a los dos, Naruto la llevaría a algún súper restaurante de cinco estrellas en un hermoso auto lujoso. ¿Por qué a ella no le pasaba la misma suerte? Estaba lejos de esa posibilidad.

No era bonita, no tenía un físico despampanante, y a pesar de todo era aburrida. Nadie se fijaría en ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaba absorta frente a una tienda de juguetes eróticos.

_¡Muy bien Hinata! No pudiste haber encontrado un sitio más perfecto_.

— Si… - dejó de mirar la tienda y bajó la cabeza. – Estoy bien.

— No estoy seguro. ¿Podría ayudarla en algo?

— No lo creo. – un enorme perro le lamió los zapatos. – Hola perrito… - Hinata se agachó abrazándolo. - ¿Tú también estás perdido? – y empezó a llorar.

— ¡No…! – el hombre miró a todos lados. - ¡No llore! - intentó tocarla, pero Hinata lloró más fuerte. - ¡La llevaré a alguna heladería! ¿Eso hacen las mujeres cuando están tristes no? – Hinata levantó la cabeza.

— Usted habla español.

— Debo hacerlo. – se tocó la cabeza por detrás. – Por los turistas.

— Yo… - hizo un puchero aguantando las lágrimas. – Estaría bien un helado.

— ¡Venga! – la cogió por el brazo. – La llevaré.

.

.

.

Hinata había vuelto a las seis. Respiró tranquila de no haber visto el deportivo naranja de Naruto estacionado afuera. Se quitó los zapatos, la ropa, y cogió algunas cosas que le había dejado Naruto en un pequeño cajón sobre la silla. Esa habitación era bastante grande, pero muy deprimente. Las paredes blancas, una cama, una silla, el cajón con ropa y ella; quizá así hubiesen sido las habitaciones del manicomio donde se internaría antes de enfrentarse a su padre. Bueno, no hubiese sido tan aburrido de por lo menos tener un libro en las manos. Y una bombilla se le encendió otra vez. Naruto le había hablado sobre la biblioteca, seguro no le molestaría que echase un vistazo. Un pequeño vistazo.

Bajó las escaleras recordando la extraña tarde que había tenido. Y al hombre que se encontró en el camino. Habían ido a comer un helado que a ella le pareció la gloria, también supo que se llamaba Kiba y era policía. Se encariñó inmediatamente con su perro y al finalizar la velada quedaron en verse al día siguiente, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraron. A Hinata le parecía un hombre muy atractivo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con un corte muy juvenil, era alto, quizá midiera 1.90, incluso era más alto que Naruto. Tenía muy buen cuerpo y una voz hermosa. Se había quedado hipnotizada cada vez que le hablaba, su acento español era perfecto, aunque había palabras que le costaba pronunciar y a Hinata le causaba mucha risa. Mucha ternura. Kiba le dijo que era una mujer muy hermosa, y que no anduviese mucho tiempo sola por la calle. Que él siempre estaría alerta. Lo que le pareció encantador, Hinata suspiró cuando se imaginó en sus brazos.

Quizá este secuestro no era tan malo, pueda ser que haya encontrado a su futuro y no lo pensaría dos veces para estar con él. Kiba era más de lo que había deseado en la vida.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

Hinata saltó del susto al escuchar a Naruto que estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Lucía cansado y agotado, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa. Aunque esta vez era diferente, era una sonrisa sincera, no era la misma que usaba para acecharla.

— Llegas temprano. – Naruto bufó.

— Te extrañaba demasiado.

— No es verdad. – Hinata le dio la espalda y siguió caminando a la biblioteca.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— A leer un libro.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No es necesario. – se dio la vuelta – Estás cansado, es mejor que vayas a dormir.

Naruto se estiró.

— Tú te lo pierdes. – Hinata se rió entre dientes.

— Te aseguro que no. – siguió caminando. – Un libro es mejor compañía que tú.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

— No te lo tomes personal, pero no eres impresionante.

Hinata entró a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Naruto gruñó molesto. ¿Acaso le había dicho que no era impresionante? ¡Era una malcriada! Si pretendía que él le iba a tomar importancia a su comentario, estaba equivocada, pero se las iba a pagar.

Ahora presentía que su casa se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Hinata le había demostrado que no era tan débil como se mostraba. Tenía una lengua mordaz y él no le caía nada bien. Incluso sentía que le asqueaba su presencia. Y no la culpaba, la había secuestrado de su casa, de su país, y la había traído a uno donde no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Pero él no era el verdugo en toda esta situación, solo buscaba a Kumiko y ella se interpuso en su camino. Seguro era eso. Así que no tenía de qué preocuparse mientras Hinata se quedara en casa.

Al fin y al cabo, no conocía a nadie y a decir por su aspecto no había hombre en ese país que se interesara por ella.

Ninguno.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos.

Aquí les traigo el cuarto gran capítulo :D

Perdonen la tardanza de mi actualización, iba a hacerlo ayer, pero fue difícil quitarme a mi novio de encima xD

¡Espero que les guste! Disfrútenlo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 4

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que Naruto la había secuestrado y conoció a Kiba.

¡Era perfecto! Cuando se escapaba por las tardes, como ya era costumbre, la llevaba a comer, a pasear, le compraba dulces y su perro la adoraba. Cada vez llegaba un poco más tarde a la casa, pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz cuando pasaba el tiempo en los brazos de Kiba.

— ¡Hinata! –

Kiba se acercaba corriendo y agitando la mano al aire.

— Perdona la tardanza. – respiró agitado. – Estaba dejando a Akamaru en la casa de mi hermana. – sonrió. - ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

Hinata sonrió. Estaba emocionada de verlo, cada vez la emocionaba más estar con él. ¡Era guapísimo! Y su perfume la embriagaba. Kiba volaba entre las nubes cada vez que la miraba y ella se sentía bonita con él.

— Kiba… - lo abrazó. – Gracias por estar conmigo.

— Hina… - la apretó fuertemente contra él. – Te he llegado a querer tanto, desde ese día cuando empezaste a llorar. – se rió sobre sus cabellos.

— ¡Te estás riendo de mí! – le golpeó el brazo.

— Parecías una zanahoria. – Hinata frunció la boca y Kiba se secó las lágrimas. – Pero aún así te veías hermosa. – le besó la mejilla.

Hinata sonrió como boba mientras Bryan se alejaba.

— ¡Ahora vamos que muero de hambre!

Kiba la cogió por las muñecas y empezaron a correr. Hinata odiaba esos zapatos de tacón alto, sentía que corría como un chimpancé y lo corroboró cuando una mujer pasó a su lado y soltó la risa. Muy bien Naruto, te has ganado una nueva sentencia de muerte. Le había comprado vestidos cortos, faldas muy ajustadas, camisetas destapadas. La próxima vez saldría desnuda.

Las únicas veces en las que se miraban en el día, era para discutir. Pelaban por todo, las paredes, el clima, su cabello, el color del piso. No podía ni respirar del mismo oxígeno que respiraba Naruto. Cada vez lo aborrecía más y le chiflaba que se metiera con ella. Hinata solo había sido condescendiente con él, lo comprendía y aceptaba toda la mierda que le decía, ¿para qué? Para que Naruto la utilizara como cepillo de barrer.

Pero ya no. Tendría que enfrentársele sin caer en su juego. Sin embargo, le daba miedo que Kumiko volviera, Naruto la desecharía de su vida y tendría que regresar olvidando a Kiba. El terror le atravesó los huesos, eso significaría no volver a verlo. Pero el rostro que tenía en la mente no era del alegre hombre que la llevaba del brazo, sino del idiota que la esperaba en casa. ¡No podía ser! Seguro esa casa producía alguna enfermedad mental degenerativa, tenía que ser eso. Naruto era un pésimo hombre, un cretino sin escrúpulos, feo y grosero.

Cada vez que repasaba las grandes "virtudes" de Naruto le daban ganas de vomitar. Mentirosa. Naruto era sexy, era un gran hombre, y no era grosero, nunca le había escuchado decir una mala palabra. Ni siquiera con ella que lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que le prohibía la entrada a alguna de las salas de su casa. Incluso cómo aquella vez cuando incendió la cocina intentando hacer café. Quiso que la asesinaran cuando Naruto suspiró resignado y se dedicó a recoger la cafetera que había estallado como una bomba molotov.

Naruto… Otra vez Naruto.

— Aquí tiene señor Naruto – escuchó decir a un señor en un perfecto español.

— Muchas gracias. – Hinata giró la cabeza por encima del hombro de Kiba.

_Esa cabeza rubia…_

— Le encantará a su esposa. – dijo el señor de la tienda de chocolates sonriendo.

— Estoy seguro que sí. – pagó.

_No puede ser…_ Hinata tembló cuando esos ojos azules la miraron confundidos y enojados.

— Kiba… - le jaló el abrigo. – Vamos para otro lado.

— ¿Por qué? Ésta es la mejor chocolatería de la ciudad.

— ¡No me importa! – Kiba la miró con el ceño arrugado. – Perdóname, es que ahorita no se me antoja, podríamos ir por algún batido. ¡Muero de sed!

— Está bien.

Hinata suspiró aliviada cuando Kiba empezó a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Kiba!

Hinata se enderezó como un militar a la orden de su sargento. ¡No puede ser! Naruto no puede… no puede…

— Kiba –_…si puede._ Trotando llegó hasta ellos.

— Naruto Namikaze saludándome – contestó Kiba con sarcasmo. – No sé si deba alegrarme o sacar la pistola.

— No hay que incorporar la violencia a nuestros asuntos. – Naruto miró a Hinata.

— Ésta es mi novia. – Kiba giró el rostro un poco sin dejar de ver a Naruto. – Él es Naruto, aunque si sabes de deportes supongo que ya lo has visto. – pero Naruto bufó.

— Ya la conozco idiota.

Kiba arrugó el ceño y Hinata sabía en cierto modo que Naruto se vengaría, ahora ella era el blanco. Apretó el brazo nerviosa, no podía ser, ¿por qué a ella? Pero no pretendía que Naruto le dijera la verdad a Kiba, él lo encarcelaría por secuestro. Una idea aterradora se le vino a la cabeza, nunca había necesitado tanto que Kumiko apareciera.

Naruto enderezó el cuerpo con la sonrisa que tanto odiaba Hinata, esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia y egocentrismo. Carraspeó la garganta y…

— Ella es mi esposa.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_

Kiba apartó a Hinata de un empujón, ella abrió la boca y después la cerró. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse muda? Naruto… ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Estaba harta!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! – Kiba miró a Hinata. – Dime que no lo es.

— Kiba… - bajó la cabeza. – Yo…

— ¡Habla de una vez!

— Lo siento.

Kiba bufó obstinado, miró a Naruto y después la miró a ella. Hinata podía ver la decepción en sus ojos, esa mirada de "_no volveré a confiar en ti_". Las cosas no podían salir peor… no podían.

— No quiero volver a verte. – miró a Hinata una vez más. Y se fue.

Naruto caminó hasta ella con la cara erguida. Con la sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Ya has logrado lo que querías. – Hinata lo miró con los ojos aguados. – Me puedo ir sola. – se limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer. – Nos vemos en casa… esposo.

Arrastró las palabras mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo.

.

.

Era la sexta vez en que Naruto miraba el reloj. Sabía que no debía. Jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer lo había hecho sentir como una escoria. Cada vez estaba más preocupado de que Hinata no llegara a la casa, ¿se habría ido a su país? No. No sabía hablar inglés y tampoco tenía dinero.

Había empezado a llover, mientras más pasaba el tiempo la tormenta se intensificaba. No entendía el por qué lo hizo. Estaba dolido, Hinata no debió haberle desobedecido. Pero ella era una mujer libre, y él no era su padre.

Se levantó del sillón pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Quizá cuando llegara le pediría perdón. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Y no lo haría. Tenía un orgullo de los mil demonios, además, él era el afectado en toda la situación ¿no? Ella tenía que haberle obedecido cuando le impuso que se quedara en casa. Y lo desobedeció. Ella es la culpable.

Tenía que ser así…

La puerta se abrió escuchándose más la lluvia, Naruto corrió por la sala hasta llegar a la entrada. Hinata levantó la vista con la cara arrugada de tanto llorar, después la bajó.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Naruto la abrazó dándole calor. – Te puedes enfermar.

— Que te importa.

Naruto dejó de abrazarla. La puerta aún estaba abierta por lo que sintió las fuertes brisas entrar a la casa mojándole la entrada.

— Hinata.

Pasó por el lado dándole la espalda y él sabía que ella estaba enojada.

— No tenías derecho. – le tembló la voz.

— Tú me mentiste. – se hizo el dolido. – Te dije que te quedaras en casa y saliste. ¡Por lo menos debiste habérmelo dicho!

— ¿Y eso de qué habría servido? Hubieses mandado a cambiar las cerraduras y a tapar todas las ventanas.

— Ni dudes de eso. – cerró la puerta. – Era un trato.

— ¿Un trato? – endureció la voz. - ¡Un trato y una mierda! – Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez que la elegante Hinata decía una grosería. – ¡Lo único que quería era salir! – se dio la vuelta encarándolo. – ¡No soporto estar encerrada en esta horrible casa! – respiró intentando calmarse.

— ¿Por qué Kiba? – Naruto alzó la cabeza con desagrado.

— Me ha ayudado a olvidar todo este escenario. – lo retó con la mirada. – En el que me has metido y de la que no tengo la culpa. ¡Tu problema es con Kumiko! Que quien sabe Dios dónde está. – bajó la cabeza sonriendo. – Kiba ha sido amable, tierno, maravilloso. Es más del amor que deseaba tener algún día.

De pronto algo se estremeció en el pecho de Naruto.

— No lo volverás a ver. – le dijo autoritario.

— ¿¡Por qué!? – gritó enojada.

— Porque yo lo digo.

— ¡No me hagas reír Naruto! – rió con sarcasmo. - ¡Ya has hecho suficiente en mi vida, me secuestraste, me trajiste a esta horrible casa, me prohibiste el amor. ¿Qué más quiere el gran señor? ¡Por qué simplemente no puedes alegrarte de mi felicidad!

— ¿Te enamoraste de Kiba? – su cara se contorsionó.

— ¡Que te importa!

Hinata le dio la espalda, pero antes de que empezara a correr Naruto la cogió por el brazo haciendo que lo mirara.

— ¡Te enamoraste de él! – abrió la boca sorprendido. - ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser él!?

— ¡Es todo lo que tú eres incapaz de ser!

Naruto la soltó y Hinata corrió encerrándose en la habitación.

Así que Kiba era todo lo que él no era. De pronto esa pequeña charla se había convertido en una donde Kiba era el amante perfecto al que Naruto, el esposo, nunca podría superar porque le daba a Hinata, la esposa, lo que ella quería. Amor. Y que él no podría darle porque pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que en la casa. ¡Joder! Algún día iría a casos de familia si ésta situación seguía.

Y le empezaba a taladrar las sienes, ¿en qué momento el nombre de Kumiko había sido reemplazado por el de Hinata? Incluso ese día pensó en comprar chocolates como un regalo para ella por haberse quedado sin quejas. ¿Sin quejas? No. ¡Esa mujer era el diablo! Tenía la guerra tatuada debajo de esas gafas horrorosas color melón.

— ¿Hinata? – le tocó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— Vale, lo siento. – apretó los labios aguantando la risa.

— ¡Estás mintiendo!

— ¡Claro que no! – soltó la risa. – Bueno, vale, lo siento. – intentó ponerse serio. – Te he traído unos chocolates, pueden ayudarte a pasar el despecho.

— ¡Eres despreciable! – lanzó la almohada contra la puerta. - ¡Vete!

— Esto te lo buscaste por desobedecer mis órdenes.

— ¡Pues, querido, por si no has leído historia los tiempos de esclavitud pasaron hace muchos años!

Naruto se rió entre dientes. Se imaginaba a Hinata con la cara hinchada, el pelo alborotado y la nariz mocosa. Y hubiese sido más chistosa si no hubiese tenido el perfecto top y la ligera falda que él le había comprado. No era tan guapa como Kumiko, por lo que siempre que lloraba parecía un ratón buscando comida. Para su cabeza Hinata seguiría siendo horrorosa.

— Hinata.

— ¡Que me dejes en paz idiota!

— Vaya, vaya, la perfecta Hinata ha dicho dos palabras indeseables el día de hoy.

— ¡Y tú te llevas el premio!

Naruto soltó la carcajada. Amaba pelear con ella, nunca se quedaba callada y no dejaba que sus bromas la ofendieran. Siempre estaba alerta.

— Mañana viene mi familia. – se secó las lágrimas. – Necesito que estés presentable. – pero Hinata no contestó. – Les he dicho que me he casado, y no lo han tomado muy bien. Vendrán a conocerte.

— No sé hablar inglés.

— Mi madre es japonesa. Y mis hermanas hablan un perfecto español. No tendrás de qué preocuparte.

Hinata se tragó la bilis que le subía a la garganta, ¿cómo sería la familia de Naruto?

— Hasta mañana conejita. – sonrió. – Espero que tengas sueños sudorosos conmigo.

— ¡Ni aunque quieras!

Naruto soltó una risilla y se fue.

¡Genial! Mañana vendría su familia y ella lo único que tenía para ponerse eran esos vestiditos cortos chillones que Naruto le había comprado.

Pero lo que más la asqueaba es que tendría que sonreír y fingir que era Kumiko.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos.

¿Cómo pasaron el fin de semana?

Yo aquí, intentando publicar el capítulo a tiempo y novio salvaje atacando de nuevo jajaja xD

Y ayer fue imposible. Pequeños compromisos.

Pero como: LOLO ES UNA BUENA COMPAÑERA, PORQUE LOLO ES UNA BUENA COMPAÑERA, LOLO ES UNA BUENA COMPAÑERAAAAAAAA! CHAN CHAAAAN!

EN LA NOCHE LE REGALARÁ OTRO CAP :D

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

Se había levantado temprano, se dio una ducha y bajó a la sala donde Naruto estaba hablando por teléfono. Hinata escuchó más de una vez como decía, lo sé padre, y se notaba nervioso y enojado. Se sentó en el sofá y Naruto le sonrió.

Ella también estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que conocería a una familia haciéndose pasar por esposa. Y la sensación aunque era aterradora, le gustaba. Las ganas de correr de un lado a otro para preparar el almuerzo, decorar la casa, poner los adornos favoritos de mamá. Suspiró recordando a Kiba, con él todo hubiese sido así. Perfecto.

— Lo sé padre. – repitió una vez más. – Por favor. – después sonrió. – Los espero. – puso el inalámbrico a un lado y miró a Hinata. – Llegarán para el almuerzo, llamaré al restaurante para que…

— ¡No! – carraspeó la garganta. – Puedo cocinar.

— Lo siento Hinata, no volverás a entrar a mi cocina. – entrecerró los ojos. – Esa cafetera me había costado casi un riñón.

— Naruto… Puedo hacerlo. – jugó con sus manos. – Sé cocinar, mi padre ama mi comida.

Era la primera vez que recordaba a su padre, y lo extrañaba. Antes de dejar de dirigirle la palabra, siempre la estaba alabando por lo sabroso que eran sus platillos. Le decía que algún día podría montar un restaurante, que él estaría encantado de ir todos los días. Su padre caminaba de un lado a otro frente la puerta de la cocina hasta que el almuerzo estaba listo. Ya no lo hacía. Se iba al club del que era dueño y regresaba para la cena, sin ganas de comer. Y se internaba en la habitación hasta el otro día. La llamaba solo para preguntar por Kumiko, no habían más sonrisas, ni abrazos, ni besos de llegadas. Tampoco escuchaba sus pasos ansiosos esperando para probar su comida.

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Ahora no era momento para llorar.

— Está bien. – Naruto la miró por encima del hombro. – Pero si llegó a escuchar que se rompe algo, llamaremos al restaurante.

— ¡Gracias! – Hinata lo abrazó y Naruto carraspeo la garganta. – Lo siento.

Se enderezó y salió corriendo a la cocina.

— ¡No te decepcionaré!

Naruto sonrió. Hace mucho que no comía comida casera, y estaba seguro que Hinata era una excelente cocinera. Más de una vez, cuando llegaba en las noches a la casa, se encontraba con un poco de fideos, carne o arroz. Y era la gloria. Hinata hacía berrinches porque él se lo comía todo y la dejaba muerta de hambre. Naruto solo podía reírse. Mentiría si decía que de igual forma no se le antojaba, porque la verdad era que le encantaba comerse la comida de Hinata.

Escuchaba el sonido de las ollas, el agua, hasta cuando prendió la estufa. Aunque no lo admitiera las prácticas para la Copa David habían estado bastante reñidas. Se sentía cansado y adormilado. De pronto los ojos se les cerraron, escuchando por último el sonido de la voz de Hinata al quemarse la mano. Soltó una risilla quedándose dormido.

.

.

Ya estaba todo listo, la carne de cordero, el puré de papas, el jugo de fresas, la ensalada de hojas y el postre. Hinata repasó una y otra vez lo que había cocinado, ¿estaría bien? Ella esperaba que sí.

— ¡Naruto! – gritó saliendo de la cocina. – Ya todo está…

Sonrió al verlo dormido en el amplio sofá. Se acercó y se sentó a la par de su abdomen, le acarició el cabello y quedó profundamente hipnotizada con su rostro. Se veía tranquilo y sereno, nadie pensaría que ese hombre era el causante de todas sus desgracias. Pero por más que lo veía, sabía que no era tan malo estar a su lado. Naruto, a pesar de que se metiera todo el tiempo con ella, la hacía sentir feliz. Cuando él no miraba, ella se reía.

¡Se estaba volviendo loca! Él era el demonio. No podía decir que estaba feliz con él. Se suponía que estaba enamorada de Kiba.

Se suponía…

— Hueles mal… - habló sin abrir los ojos. – Mejor es que te vayas a bañar, no vaya a ser que mi madre se desmaye cuando te abrace.

— ¡Ush! – se levantó. - ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

Pero antes de que empezara a caminar, Naruto la cogió por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

— Suéltame. – Naruto la agarró con más fuerza y con la otra mano le acarició el rostro.

— Estoy bromeando Hinata. – se rió. – Te ves guapa cuando te enojas.

¡De nuevo estaba jugando con ella! Esta vez no se dejaría.

— Y tú pareces un…

Pero antes de terminar, la besó. Hinata sintió una explosión en su cabeza, el estómago le daba vueltas y su corazón latía fuerte. No era como el beso arrogante que Naruto le había dado el segundo día que la secuestró, sino un beso exigente, como si quisiera más de ella. Jugó con su lengua, Hinata le tocó el pecho. Quería estar con él, algo en su interior le decía que no se alejara, que se quedara así para siempre.

Sonó el timbre chocando la realidad contra su mente. Era Naruto el que la besaba, el patán, el enemigo.

— Llegaron temprano. – susurró contra sus labios.

Hinata estaba enmudecida. Era imposible que estuviese sintiendo todo lo que él le hacía sentir, esas ganas por querer besarlo otra vez. No podía estar sucediendo, ella no puede enamorarse de él. ¡No puede!

— Hinata, ¿estás bien? – le tocó la frente.

— No me toques.

Se paró acomodándose la camiseta azul oscuro y planchándose con las manos los vaqueros. Naruto sonrió al verla y se levantó para acomodarle el pelo. Ella se quedó quieta como un gato mientras él se lo peinaba con los dedos. Ese día en particular estaba hermosa, y Naruto lo sabía. Por más que quisiera llamarla fea, no podía. Hinata era perfecta. Bueno, no tanto, lo obstinaba y era el blanco a toda su venganza. Pero ya desde hace mucho que no pensaba en Kumiko.

Algún día tenía que decirles la verdad a sus padres, no estaba casado y Hinata no era la mujer con la que él quisiera hacerlo. Estaba muy lejos de ser lo que buscaba. Estaba muy lejos de ser Kumiko.

El timbre sonó otra vez y Naruto bufó molesto. Rozó sus labios con los de Hinata dejándola paralizada, sonrió al saber que había dado un sobresalto, se alejó y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Naruto! – su madre lo abrazó. - ¿Pretendías dejarnos aquí toda la tarde? – le arregló el cuello de la camisa. – Estas muy atractivo, saluda a tu padre.

Un hombre robusto y muy alto le dio la mano y después lo abrazó. Era muy guapo, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos tan azules como los de Naruto. Podría decirse que eran muy parecidos.

— Abraza a tus hermanas. – su madre lo empujó. – Tami y Yuko saluden a su hermano.

Hinata alzó un poco la cabeza para ver a la mamá de Naruto. Tenía el cabello rojizo, suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros, y una sonrisa enternecedora. En sus ojos brillaba un profundo amor por su familia. Tami era alta, sabía que tenía dieciocho porque Naruto se lo había comentado, era igual de rubia que él y extremadamente atractiva, quizá tenga a todo el colegio detrás de ella. Y Yuko tenía doce, no era tan atractiva como Naruto y Tami, pero poseía un encanto que la hacía ver hermosa delante de otras niñas. Cuando creciera sería una bellísima mujer.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? – la mamá de Naruto entró a la casa mirando a todos lados. - ¿Dónde estás pequeña?

— ¡Mamá! – Naruto protestó detrás de ella.

— Buenas tardes.

Hinata carraspeó la garganta. ¡Por Dios! Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer y empezaban a darle náuseas. Pero, algo no estaba bien.

— ¡Hinata! – la mamá de Naruto la abrazó.

¿Hinata? Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Naruto le había dicho a su familia su verdadero nombre, no tendría que fingir ser Kumiko. Los ojos se le aguaron en el cuello de su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa? – la mamá se alejó. - ¿Estás bien chiquilla?

— Si. – se limpió un poco los ojos. – Solo ha sido por la emoción. – sonrió.

— ¡Oh Hinata! – volvió a abrazarla y se alejó. – Soy Kushina.

— Un placer señora.

— ¡No! – le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo. – Nada de señora.

— Está bien, Kushina.

— Él es mi marido Minato. – lo apuntó con la mano. – Y ellas son Tami y Yuko.

— Un placer conocerlos. – Hinata sonrió feliz.

— El placer es todo nuestro Hinata. – Minato sonrió. – Espero que seas digna de mi hijo.

— ¡Minato! – Bárbara le golpeó el pecho. – No le digas eso.

Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso.

— Hinata ha cocinado para ustedes. – sonrió. – Pasemos al comedor.

— ¡Muy bien! Gracias querida. –

Hinata entró a la cocina a buscar la comida y Naruto la siguió.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto a llorar delante de mi madre? – susurró con voz molesta.

— Me has cogido de sorpresa. Pensé que sería Kumiko.

— No tengo por qué mentirles sobre tu nombre, igual ellos nunca conocieron a Kumiko.

— Pero es la mujer con la que te vas a casar. – dejó la carne de cordero sobre la bandeja.

— ¡Baja la voz!

— No estoy mintiendo. – volvió para coger el puré. - ¿Qué pasará cuando yo me vaya y Kumiko regrese a tu vida? Te recuerdo que somos gemelas y tu familia se dará cuenta.

— No me preocupo de eso ahora. Solo compórtate y no vuelvas a llorar. Ya es suficiente con tener a mi madre y a mi padre comiendo en mi misma mesa.

Hinata golpeó el mesón donde puso el puré. Ahora si Naruto Namikaze la había enojado.

— ¡Deberías estar feliz de que tu familia ha venido a visitarte y de que aún te sigan queriendo! – frunció la boca. – Mi madre se fue de casa con un millonario dueño de casinos en Las Vegas cuando Kumiko y yo teníamos solo cinco años. Y mi padre, él solo me habla para preguntar donde esta Kumiko. ¡Ni siquiera debe haberse dado cuenta que no estoy en casa! Y la única hermana que tengo está en donde sabe quién disfrutando de su vida como siempre lo ha hecho. ¡Y yo estoy aquí! Aguantando todos tus insultos y tus caprichos, donde perdí el amor de un hombre que sí me valoraba y que me haría feliz. - respiró profundo tragándose el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta. – Haciéndome pasar por una esposa que no soy, y ocupando el lugar de alguien que no está. Recibiendo un daño que no me pertenece. Del que no soy culpable.

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró.

— ¡Ahora te convertirás en el hombre y esposo que no eres, saldrás ahí y disfrutarás con tu familia, sonreirás y aunque sea fingirás que estas feliz de verlos! – cogió la bandeja con la carne y el puré. - ¡Ahora!

Naruto salió de su asombro y rápidamente agarró el jugo y la ensalada. Hinata abrió la puerta de la cocina con un pie y ahí estaba Tami.

— He venido a ayudarlos. – Hinata sonrió.

— Gracias cariño. – con la cabeza indicó que entrara. – En la mesa están las salsas, ¿puedes traerlas?

— ¡Sí!

Hinata respiró profundo y enderezándose entró al comedor.

— Espero que hayan disfrutado su viaje.

— ¡Así es querida! Ha sido una verdadera paz. – Kushina la ayudó con la bandeja.

— Señor Minato, ¿no le molesta que le diga señor? – Minato negó. – Bien, espero que le guste la comida señor. – Hinata sonrió.

— De seguro que sí. – miró a su mujer. – Kushina no cocina muy bien y ya moría por comer algo casero.

Hinata miró a Kushina que puso una cara de molestia. Que la perdonaran, pero ese hombre era un hijo de… ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su mujer? Y delante de ella que era una perfecta desconocida. De pronto Kushina sonrió como si no hubiese sido nada.

— Tú siempre con tus chistes, Minato. – se dirigió a Hinata – Vamos cariño, te ayudaré a servir.

Con una elegancia destapó la carne de cordero, la cogió con las pinzas y la sirvió en los platos. Después sirvió el puré. Naruto y Tami llegaron sirviendo la ensalada y el jugo. Todo estaba maravilloso, Naruto había cambiado su expresión de molestia a una de felicidad, Tami estaba expectante a todo lo que pasaría, Yuko veía el plato dispuesta a devorarlo y entre Minato y Kushina se estaba produciendo tensión, una de la que Hinata se había dedicado a observar en silencio.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata, Minato y Kushina en las cabeceras y Tami y Yuko frente a Naruto y Hinata. Parecían una familia feliz, sin imperfecciones, que duraría para toda la vida. Pero la realidad chocó contra la cabeza de Hinata. Estaría siempre lejos de vivir una felicidad como esa.

Habían reído sobre las anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, como Kushina y Minato se conocieron y que Tami entraría a la universidad muy pronto a estudiar ciencias políticas, pero Hinata supo que no era lo que realmente quería. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando forzadamente le sonrió a su padre que hablaba hasta por los codos de lo bien que le iba a Tami en el colegio. Esa misma sonrisa era la que ella le había dado a su padre cuando le dijo que estudiaría contabilidad.

Yuko era callada, hablaba cuando era necesario y no pedía mucho. Las dos jóvenes eran muy parecidas a ella. Tami aquejada por las exigencias de su padre, y Yuko tímida, sencilla y tranquila. Se sentía muy feliz en ese ambiente aunque las cosas no estuviesen bien en la mente de ninguno, pero quería ese recuerdo. El día en que tuvo un esposo, una suegra habladora, un suegro exigente, y unas cuñadas guapísimas y simpáticas.

— Bueno… - Naruto se levantó cogiendo a Hinata del brazo. – Mi esposa y yo nos retiramos, ha sido un día largo.

— Nosotros también. – Kushina le sonrió a Minato que no hizo más que arrugar el ceño.

— Naruto… - Yuko habló bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus manos. Hinata sonrió. - ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi habitación?

— Después que lleve a Hinata a la nuestra, soy todo tuyo Yuko… - Naruto se agachó susurrando. – Pero no le digas nada, se puede poner celosa y se ve muy fea.

Todos soltaron la carcajada, excepto Hinata. Estaba hundida en un solo pensamiento: _nuestra habitación_.

— Con permiso.

— Hasta mañana. – sonrió.

Pero cuando ya habían subido las escaleras, Hinata se soltó del agarre de Naruto.

— ¿Me puedes explicar a que te refieres con nuestra habitación?

— No pretendas dormir en otra cama, eres mi esposa a los ojos de mis padres. Si te ven durmiendo en otro lado van a sospechar.

— ¿Estás de coña? – frunció la boca. - ¡No voy a dormir contigo!

— Tercera palabra hiriente que incluyes en tu vocabulario perfecto, Hina. Estoy empezando a creer que nos deberíamos cambiar de casa. Esta te está afectando mucho.

— ¡Tú eres el que me afecta! Todo esto está pasando por tu culpa.

Y Naruto sabía que ella tenía razón. Todo eso era por su culpa. Si no se le hubiese ocurrido la magnífica idea de secuestrar a Kumiko, nada de eso estuviese pasando.

— Lo sé. – Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Sé que esto es por mi culpa, pero ya no me sigas torturando. Hazlo por mis padres, aunque después me tenga que inventar un divorcio.

Hinata quedó boquiabierta. Naruto lo estaba aceptando.

— Está bien. – se cruzó de brazos. – Pero ni pretendas que me acostaré contigo. – Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

— Se te antoja, ¿verdad Hinata? – se acercó a ella como un depredador. – Yo nunca había pensado en eso.

— ¡Aléjate! –

— Impídemelo – la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él.

— Naruto… - Tami había aparecido detrás de Hinata. – Siento interrumpirlos, pero…

Una voz proveniente de la calle se escuchó a través de la ventana del pasillo que se encontraba abierta. ¿Acaso eso era "he venido a pedirte perdón" de Juan Gabriel? Hinata y Naruto se miraron a la cara.

— Kiba… - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que Hinata se soltaba de los brazos de Naruto y salía corriendo.

— Ése imbécil… ¡Lo voy a matar!

Naruto corrió detrás de Hinata.

— ¿Qué es eso? – Minato se levantó del sofá con el periódico en la mano.

— Seguro son vendedores. – Kushina caminó hasta la ventana.

— ¿A las nueve de la noche? – Minato bufó. – No seas ilusa Kushina.

Hinata pasó corriendo por la sala.

— ¡Es para mí! – sonrió apenada sin dejar de correr.

— ¡Juro que lo voy a asesinar! – Naruto iba detrás echando fuego por los ojos.

Kushina miró a Minato confundida.

— Jóvenes… - dijo Minato y se sentó a seguir leyendo.

Hinata abrió la reja y salió mirando a todos lados. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba Kiba con una botella de licor en la mano y cantando a todo pulmón.

Se sintió mal por él, Naruto no tenía derecho a haberse inventado un matrimonio con ella. ¡No lo tenía!

— ¡Kiba! – Hinata corrió hasta él. - ¡Cállate la boca!

— ¡Aquí estás! – se tambaleó a los lados borracho. – Quería decirte que ya no me importa. – agitó la botella. - ¡Te has portado muy mal!

— Kiba… por favor. – intentó tocarlo. – Estás muy borracho, lo mejor será que te vayas.

— ¡Fíjate que no te voy a dar el gusto! – bebió de la botella. – Tú y yo vamos a hablar… - sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Hijo de perra! – Naruto apareció como un demonio y lo empujó. - ¡Vete de mi casa!

Kiba perdió el equilibrio, pero no se cayó. Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano e intentó acercarse. Naruto la empujó con el brazo y se interpuso.

— ¿Quién te crees? – Kiba apuntó a Naruto con el dedo. - ¿El rey del oeste? – soltó una risilla. - ¡Todo lo que tienes en la cabeza es un rollito de mierda!

— ¡Ahora si te voy a matar! – Naruto caminó dispuesto a despedazarlo, pero Hinata se interpuso entre ellos.

— Basta Naruto… - le tocó el pecho. – No le hagas nada. Solo está dolido.

— ¡Qué hermosa escena! – dejó la botella en el piso y aplaudió. – Se merecen un premio… - se tocó la barbilla pensativo. – Quizá a los mejores charlatanes del año. ¡Se verían estupendos! – miró a Hinata. - ¡Espero que se hayan reído mucho de mí! El idiota que se dejó engañar por ustedes. – aplaudió. - ¡Fantástico!

— Kiba por favor. – Hinata se giró para verlo. – Hablemos cuando estés cuerdo.

— ¡¿Y quién lo está?! – se notaba enojado. – Tú eres peor… ¡Eres una…!

Pero antes que terminara de hablar, Naruto le pegó un puñetazo en la boca tirándolo al piso.

— ¡Kiba! – Hinata se agachó para abrazarlo, sin embargo, Kiba la empujó quitándola de su frente.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – se levantó cuadrándose como boxeador. - ¡Ya vas a ver!

Kiba le asestó un puñetazo a Naruto en el estómago. Hinata gimió desesperada. Una guerra se había desatado en medio de la calle, y ella no sabía qué hacer. Esos hombres parecían un par de leones dispuestos a matarse entre ellos. Naruto se secó la sangre que le corría por la boca y Kiba el sudor de la frente, después Kiba corrió hasta Naruto para pegarle en la cara, pero Naruto se agachó, giró el cuerpo y le dio un codazo en la espalda.

Kiba cayó al piso desmayado. Eso había sido todo.

— ¿Estás bien? – Naruto le dio su mano a Hinata ayudándola a levantarse.

— Si… - se limpió los pantalones y fue hasta Kiba.

Se agachó y lo abrazó.

— Perdóname. – comenzó a llorar. – Perdóname Kiba… Tú eras más de lo que yo merecía en esta vida, y te perdí.

— No lo has hecho, Hinata. – susurró en su oído. Hinata se alejó y lo miró con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

— Kiba… Lo siento… - él le tocó las mejillas con debilidad.

— Me he enamorado de ti, Hina. – ella lloró con más fuerza. – Siempre te voy a amar aunque estés casada con ese idiota. – su borrachera había cedido.

— Yo… - las palabras se le atragantaron.

— ¿Tú qué? – la alentó.

— Yo… - respiró profundo, no podía sucederle eso ahora. – Yo… - tragó saliva. ¡Era ahora o nunca! – No estoy casada.

— ¿Qué? – Kiba la miró con sorpresa.

— No estoy casada Kiba, solo estoy ayudando a Naruto a reconciliarse con mi hermana.

— Hinata… - de pronto cerró los ojos y se desvaneció de golpe.

— ¡Naruto!

Hinata movía el cuerpo de Kiba buscando algún signo de vida, pero no lo hallaba. Naruto se acercó tomándole el pulso y bufó.

— El muy imbécil solo se desmayó. – frunció la boca molesto. – Va a estar bien.

Hinata suspiró de alegría.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo a una clínica! – miró a Naruto. - ¡Por favor!

— ¡No lo haré! – se levantó ofendido.

— ¡Naruto! – suspiró resignada. – Entonces lo haré yo.

— No tienes auto.

— Tendrá que ser caminando.

Se levantó intentando cargar a Kiba, pero era imposible. ¡Pesaba como 500 toneladas! Y su cuerpo era músculo puro. Estaba totalmente duro al tacto. Nunca podría con él. Kiba era un poco más robusto que Naruto y se notaba que hacía ejercicios todos los días. No iba a poder con él ni aunque tuviese la fuerza de un Hulk.

Naruto soltó la risa cuando miró a Hinata arrastrando el cuerpo de Kiba. Admiraba a esa mujer aunque no lo aceptara. Siempre buscaba la forma de hacer las cosas cuando se lo proponía, y mayormente las cumplía.

— Está bien. – le quitó las manos de encima. – Yo lo haré. – bufó. – Lo llevaré a la clínica.

Hinata sonrió ligera.

— Gracias.

Pero al mirar al frente vio algo que nunca debió haber estado ahí, y por su expresión había presenciado todo el espectáculo. Se giró al ser observada y salió corriendo. Naruto no se inmutó, aunque se preocupó.

— Lleva a Kiba. – Hinata se giró – Yo me encargaré.

— Sé sutil. – Naruto la besó.

Hinata sentía que él le estaba dando fuerzas, que con ese beso él le decía que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Que nunca la dejaría sola. Y Hinata se sintió feliz. Muy feliz.

— Te llamaré cuando todo esté bien. - le dio un último beso y cogió a Kiba sobre sus hombros llevándolo al carro.

Hinata respiró tranquilizándose para salir corriendo detrás de Tami. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que ya estaba.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a de nuevo chic s.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy regalándoles el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten :D

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

No muy lejos había un pequeño parque, por lo que Hinata supuso que Tami estaría ahí. Apuro el trote pensando en qué le diría cuando la tuviese al frente. Tenía que ser cuidadosa de no lastimarla, ella amaba mucho a Naruto y algo en contra la destrozaría.

Tami se estaba meciendo en uno de los columpios mirando al piso. Sintió la presencia de Hinata, así que levantó la cabeza y la miró. Denotaba mucho interés en su mirada, como si arreglase las preguntas que estaba dispuesta a disparar sin piedad.

— Dilo. – Hinata se paró frente a ella y Tami la miró con sorpresa. – Te estás ahogando con lo que quieres decir. Aquí no hay Minato, ni Kushina, ni Naruto. Estamos solo tú y yo. – le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué se están haciendo pasar por casados?

Hinata bufó y se sentó en el columpio que estaba a su lado.

— Naruto está enamorado de mi hermana Kumiko. – sonrió melancólica. – Se iban a casar, pero ella… - buscó las palabras correctas. – No estaba muy de acuerdo con ello.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Lo dejó… - la miró con diversión. – En el altar.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! – Tami había soltado la carcajada. – Supongo la cara de pasa que habrá puesto Naruto. – dejó solo una sonrisa. – Él se obstina de todo como papá.

— Dímelo a mí, que he tenido que lidiar con él por un mes.

Tami soltó la carcajada con Hinata. Pero después bajó la intensidad de sus risas. La cosa se estaba poniendo seria.

— Lo que no comprendo, ¿es qué haces aquí? Si Naruto se iba a casar con tu hermana, se supone que debería estarla buscando a ella.

— Kumiko es mi gemela. – Hinata bajó la cabeza. – Digamos que Naruto se confundió y me trajo aquí. – Tami se levantó con el ceño arrugado.

— ¡Basta Hinata! No soy una niña. – le apuntó con el dedo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué Naruto se ha inventado un matrimonio? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Hinata respiró profundo.

— Tu hermano me secuestró pensando que era Kumiko, no comprendo el por qué se ha inventado un matrimonio conmigo y Kumiko… - alzó los hombros. – No tengo idea de donde está.

Tami caminó de un lado a otro intentando procesar la información.

— ¿Te secuestró? – se paso una mano por los cabellos. – Simplemente no lo puedo creer.

Y sin advertirlo Tami se arrodilló delante de ella cogiéndola por las manos, sus ojos brillaban y Hinata arrugó el ceño. Eso no podría ser bueno.

— ¡Me parece tan romántico! – se paró mirando al cielo. – Un secuestro, fingir un matrimonio, tener a dos hombres peleándose por tu amor… - de pronto se le cayó la alegría. - ¿Por qué estas cosas no me suceden a mí? – derrotada se sentó de nuevo en el columpio.

— No es tan romántico como lo pintas. Es un poco más complicado. Vivir con un hombre que no toleras, en una casa horrorosa y aparte de todo, estar en un país que no es el tuyo donde nadie habla tu idioma.

— Me sigue pareciendo de lo más romántico. – la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Además, tú podrías enamorarte de Naruto. – sonrió. – No es tan feo.

Hinata soltó una risilla. ¿Enamorarse de Naruto? No. Eso sin duda sería una patada a su integridad mental y moral. Ella no sería una más de las que le declaraban amor a Naruto Namikaze.

— Tú eres hermosa. – siguió Tami. – Cocinas muy bien, tienes buen gusto artístico, cosa que le encanta a mamá. Y papá está satisfecho contigo. – sonrió. – Hasta le has caído bien a Yuko.

— ¿Te parezco hermosa?

— Lo eres Hinata. – sonrió. – Eres muy guapa. ¡Quisiera ser así cómo tú! – bajó la cabeza. – Todos dicen que soy guapísima, pero no tengo novio.

— Entonces a mí la belleza tampoco me ha servido de mucho. Veinticinco años y sigo soltera.

— ¡Tienes a Naruto! – Tami gritó obstinada. – Y a ese tal Kiba. ¿Cómo me vas a decir que estás soltera? Tienes una jauría de fieras dispuestos a matarse por ti.

— No lo creo.

Tami se levantó respirando profundo.

— Hinata… - la miró. – No le eres indiferente a Naruto, he visto como te miraba en el almuerzo, tenía ese brillo extraño en los ojos, como si te amara demasiado y no lo pudiese controlar. También los he visto juntos cuando ese tal Kiba estaba cantando en la calle. Que canta horrible, por cierto. – bajó la cabeza como si cayese en el hecho más importante de su vida.

— No entiendo cuál es el punto.

— ¡Que Naruto te quiere! – frunció la boca molesta y arrugó el ceño. - ¡No te besaría si no te quisiera!

— ¿Estás segura?

— Lo estoy.

— Creo que tu padre y Naruto no son los únicos obstinados de la familia.

Las dos se rieron.

— ¡No me cambies el tema Hinata! – dijo tratando de aguantar la risa. – No soy obstinada. – se cruzó de brazos.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Hinata se fue desvaneciendo. Quizá iba a tocar un tema que acabaría con la felicidad que habían encontrado en ese momento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Tami. – carraspeó la garganta. – Ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

— ¡La que sea! – otra vez se sentó el columpio.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que no quieres estudiar ciencias políticas?

La cara de Tami se desencajó. ¡Lo sabía! Ella estaba escapando de encontrar esa misma expresión en su padre, que se le desencajara el mundo que había creado solo en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Intuición. – Tami la miró con esa cara de "no te creo nada" – Bueno, vale… Yo también pasé por lo mismo. Mi padre quería que yo estudiara contabilidad. Aguanté el primer año, pero ya después me daba mucho pesar seguir asistiendo. Nunca he sido buena en los números, y la verdad es que estaba a punto de volverme loca con toda la matemática. – suspiró. – Le dije a mi padre y después entré a estudiar Arte.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

— No muy bien. – bajó la mirada. – Solo me habla para preguntarme donde esta Kumiko.

Tami apretó los dientes. Era eso lo que no quería de su padre, el desprecio, la mirada de decepción y que le pasara lo mismo que a Hinata, que la llamase solo para preguntarle donde estaba Yuko, o si había hablado con Naruto.

— Eso es lo que menos quiero que suceda conmigo.

— ¡Y lo comprendo Tami! – le apretó la mano. – ¿Pero de verdad prefieres vivir una vida y una carrera que no son tuyas? Es mucho peor.

— No me importaría. Quizá hasta me termine gustando.

— ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres estudiar? – Tami la miró con cara de soñadora.

— ¡Medicina! – sonrió feliz. – Me encantan todos los programas de doctores, y he entrado a los grupos de salud en el colegio.

— Entonces hazlo. ¡Estudia medicina! Esa es una carrera, no sólo de servicio, también da prestigio. Así que no creo que tu padre se oponga.

— No estoy segura de ello. – arrugó el ceño. – Cuando Naruto le dijo que sería tenista, se molestó mucho con él. Dejó de hablarle hasta hoy. – miró a Hinata. – Mi padre vino más por ti que por Naruto. Desde hace mucho tiempo que las cosas están muy mal en mi casa y solo yo parezco notarlo.

No solo ella. Hinata también se había dado cuenta en la comida.

— Solo quiere conservar el negocio familiar. Y para ello quiere que sus hijos estudiemos contabilidad, para administrarlo. Incluso ya tiene el plan de vida de Yuko, relaciones internacionales. – dijo imitando la voz de su padre. – Mi madre ha intentado persuadirlo, pero no ha podido. Ella cree que no lo sé, pero mi padre ha atentado contra su persona físicamente. ¡Y me asquea! Porque es mi familia la que se está derrumbando y nadie dice nada, nadie hace nada. – se tragó la bilis. – Tenemos que sonreír y fingir que todo está bien. – miró a otro lado.

Hinata intentó no llorar. Miraba a Tami y se veía a ella misma. Correcta y dispuesta a darlo todo por su familia, pero con un miedo enorme de cambiar el giro de la ruleta, ese miedo a creer que las cosas empeorarían por un atisbo de verdad. Y lo odiaba, porque quería hacer más por ellos, deseaba una varita mágica que al agitarla pudiese cambiar la realidad. Solo le quedaba sonreír.

— Lo mejor será que volvamos a la casa. Ya es tarde y deben estar preocupadas por nosotras.

— Tienes razón.

Sin decir una palabra, caminaron hasta la casa, Hinata quería abrazarla, pero debía respetar su espacio. Sin embargo, Tami ansiaba un súper abrazo cariñoso, que se lo daría a Hinata antes de dormir.

Llegaron y todo estaba en silencio. La sala oscura y las escaleras solitarias. Hinata miraba a todas partes como si fuese la primera vez que entraba, ahora que la detallaba la casa no era nada horrorosa. Era incluso muy hermosa, con una cocina amplia, una sala perfectamente acomodada, un televisor gigante, escaleras de espiral, un pasillo decorado con tonos pasteles. El marco de las ventanas tenía rosas dibujadas a mano, con el fondo dorado, debió haberle costado una fortuna a Naruto. Pero lo que más la molestaba es que toda esa belleza era para Kumiko.

Ella estaba muy lejos de todo eso.

— Hinata… - dijo Tami cuando ya estaban frente a su habitación. – Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo. – la abrazó por la cintura.

— Gracias Tami. – Hinata estaba muy feliz. – Prométeme que descansarás.

— ¡Te lo prometo! – se separó y entró a su habitación. – Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

Hinata le sonrió y Tami cerró la puerta. Suspiró emocionada, _la mejor cuñada_, repitió sintiéndose en las nubes. Que tonta había sido todos estos años en no creer en el matrimonio, si era maravilloso estar casada y tener unas cuñadas tan guapas como ellas. Hoy no dejaría que ningún pensamiento arruinara su felicidad. ¡Ninguno!

.

.

Naruto gruñó enojado. Le aventó una inyectadora a Kiba, él se agachó, volvió a agarrarla y se la envió de regreso. Los algodones habían volado por el aire, el alcohol estaba desparramado en el piso y Kiba no esperó ni dos segundos para tirarle la almohada en la cara.

— Doctor, ¡si no va ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad! – la enfermera llegó corriendo a la recepción de la clínica.

— Ni muerto pienso entrar en esa habitación, y los de seguridad tampoco lo harán.

— ¡¿Va a dejar que se maten?!

— ¡Que hagan lo que quieran! – la miró por encima de unos expedientes que estaba leyendo. – Además, ese que está ahí es Naruto Namikaze. Podrá comprar toda la clínica si quiere.

— Pero doctor… - la enfermera empezaba a preocuparse. – Se están clavando las inyectadoras.

— Te he dicho que hagan lo que quieran. – terminó de leer los expedientes dejándoselos a otra enfermera. – Por favor. – la enfermera asintió y se fue. – Déjalos. Ya se les pasará.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza y se fue a la habitación, no podía permitir que destrozaran la clínica. Además, había otros pacientes a los alrededores que les molestaba la algarabía que estaban haciendo.

— ¡Por favor! – dijo la enfermera llegando a donde ellos. - ¡Ya basta!

— ¡Estás muy valiente el día de hoy! – Kiba se metió la mano en el bolsillo. - ¡Te voy a quitar esa cara de alegría ahora mismo!

La enfermera se tocó el pecho y salió corriendo.

— ¡Jah! – sacó el arma.

— ¿Un lápiz? – Naruto se rascó la cabeza confundido. - ¿Me estás amenazando con un lápiz después de haberme tirado una aguja?

— ¡No sabes todo lo que puedo hacer con éste lápiz!

— Lo que sí sé es el ridículo que estás haciendo.

— ¡Cállate infeliz!

La enfermera llegó a recepción agitada y sudando.

— ¡Tiene un arma! – los demás la miraron confundidos. - ¡Una pistola! – el personal gimió asustado. - ¡Hay que hacer algo! – el doctor la tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Quién tiene la pistola? ¿Cuál de ellos? – la zarandeó por los hombros. - ¿El rubio?

— No. – lo miró intentando recordar. – El del cabello oscuro.

El doctor se giró a la otra enfermera.

— Llama a seguridad. ¡Esto es un atentado! –

Salió corriendo a la habitación.

— Muy bien señores, la seguridad viene en camino, así que lo mejor es que se calmen. – pero cuando llegó, Kiba tenía a Naruto por el cuello.

El doctor pegó un gritito y empezó a gritar por el pasillo.

— ¡Lo va matar! – miró otra vez la escena. - ¡Por el amor de Dios, alguien haga algo! – la enfermera llegó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

— No puedo. ¡De ninguna manera! – la miró por encima del hombro mordiéndose la lengua. – Me hice la manicura.

— ¡Pero usted es el doctor!

— ¡Exacto! – se cruzó de brazos. – El doctor. – recalcó efusivo. – No Rocky Balboa.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

El doctor seguía con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la mandíbula. Por nada del mundo se metería en esa pelea.

Naruto giró el brazo de Kiba haciéndole la llave. Kiba gimió del dolor y le gritó.

— ¡Deja en paz a Hinata!

— ¡No! – le apretó más el brazo. – Nunca la dejaré.

— ¡Es mía! – gimió de dolor. - ¡Ella me ama a mí!

— ¡No es cierto! – afianzó el agarre. – Me la llevaré lejos de aquí.

— ¡Te lo impediré!

— ¿¡Cómo!? – le apretó más el brazo. - ¿Con un lápiz?

Kiba siseó una maldición.

— ¡No tienes derecho a burlarte de mí!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un gran policía! – se inclinó un poco más a él. - ¡Mira que matarme con un lápiz!

— ¡Ya déjalo! – Kiba respiró dolido, Naruto tenía demasiada fuerza y empezaba a no sentir el brazo. – ¡Te mataría hasta con un borrador si lo quisiera!

— ¡Ay sí! Como si el lápiz te hubiese funcionado de algo.

— ¡Alto, seguridad!

— Más diversión. – Naruto sonrió.

Dos hombres negros, altos y bien fornidos entraron a la habitación separándolos, pero antes que cogieran a Kiba, él le plantó un puñetazo a Naruto en la cara.

— ¡Eso es por Hinata!

El doctor les dio la espalda susurrándole a la enfermera.

— Mujeres…

.

.

Naruto llegó cabreado a la casa, subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies y se fue a su habitación. Al entrar Hinata estaba doblando su ropa. Sonrió satisfecho de que ella estuviese con él y no con ese estúpido de Kiba.

— ¡Naruto por Dios! –

Hinata había corrido para revisarle el rostro.

— Tu novio me ha pegado.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? – entrecerró la mirada sin dejar de tocarle el ojo.

— ¡Nada! Él se paró como Savicka a lanzar agujas por el aire y a hacer malabares con los algodones. Y ni decir del alcohol que echó al piso para que me resbalara y me cayera. – se alejó de Hinata. - ¡Ah! Hasta ha defendido tu amor con un lápiz. ¡Muy original, eh! Mira que matarme con eso, es de grandes asesinos. Supongo que le daré la idea Stan Lee, pueda ser que incorpore esa nueva arma mortal a sus villanos.

— Naruto… - Hinata lo miró. - ¿Soportaste eso por mí?

— ¡Ni lo digas! – le dio la espalda. - ¡Ha sido todo por defender mi honor!

— ¿Tu honor? – Hinata soltó la carcajada. – Ni que fueses doncella.

— ¡Y si lo soy! ¿Qué? – caminó hasta la puerta.

— Bueno, no creo que te veas tan bien en vestido.

— ¡Me puedo ver guapo hasta con una tanga! – siguió caminando.

— No lo dudo. – Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa. – Tienes un buen trasero.

Naruto se giró.

— ¿De verdad? – Hinata arrugó el ceño, y era ella la que tenía problemas de autoestima.

— Sí Naruto. – él sonrió. – Deja de sonreír así, odio esa sonrisita de macho caliente.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que me quieres?

— No te quiero. ¡Te odio! Y con muchas ganas.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

— Gracias Hinata. – le besó el cuello.

— ¿Por qué? – la voz le tembló.

Se alejó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

— Por estar en mi vida.

Y la besó.


	7. Capítulo 7

Holaaa de nuevo chicooos.

Y aquí publicando con ansias el próximo capítulo, esperando el gran final.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, no tengo palabras que definan lo feliz que me han hecho sus reviews, y a los que no han dejado uno, háganlo. ¡Se los ordeno!

Nah, es bromita. Igual los voy a querer solo por leerla :D Sin más...

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten :D

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 7

.

.

.

Hinata se estiró con pesadez, había sido una noche bastante larga aunque no haya pasado más que unos cuántos besos. Sin embargo, sentía algo estremecerse en su pecho. La relación entre ella y Naruto mejoraba con los días, pero no del todo. Naruto se divertía con ella de la forma más ruin. ¡La obstinaba! Le escondía la ropa, se comía su almuerzo, le hacía bromas sobre su cabello, incluso ha llegado a decir que es la personificación de Smeagol.

¡Joder! No estaba tan fea. Bufó molesta. ¿Por qué se tenía que meter con ella? Sonrió. Podrían decirle demente, pero le gustaba ese tono arrogante y sensual con el que Naruto jugaba con ella. Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba irse de ahí.

Naruto se dio la vuelta gruñendo dormido y la arropó con un brazo. Hinata dio un brinco nerviosa, se sentía cálido estar a su lado, verlo dormido era la única forma que se viera adorable. Pero ni ella misma sabía mentirse. Naruto era adorable todos los días, y eso era lo que más la aterraba.

— Si me sigues mirando así, me vas a convertir en sapo.

— Entonces tendré que besarte. – Hinata sonrió divertida.

— No quiero. – se dio la vuelta. – Besas mal.

— Shhh. – frunció la boca molesta. – Idiota.

— Ve a preparar el desayuno, tengo hambre.

— ¡Háztelo tú! – se quitó el edredón de encima y se levantó golpeando fuertemente el piso con los pies.

— Soy tu esposo. Tienes que consentirme.

— La mujer es altamente independiente en su vida, así como lo es el hombre, y si tú quieres comer puedes levantarte e irte a preparar lo que se te antoje. Además, no eres mi esposo y no tengo ningún interés en seguir complaciéndote.

— Hina. – Naruto puso todo su peso sobre los codos y la miró fijamente. – Moverás tu culo hasta la cocina y me prepararás el desayuno.

— Oblígame. – cruzó los brazos mirándolo desafiante.

Cuando vio que Naruto se levantó de la cama sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla, tosió. Mejor se hubiese quedado callada.

.

.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… ¡Naruto! Algún día haría desaparecer ese nombre, era mezquino, despreciable, juguetón, insensible. Arrugó el ceño y frunció la boca cuando escuchó otra risita detrás de ella.

— ¿Te puedes ir? – carraspeó la garganta. - ¡No puedo cocinar así!

— ¿Estás nerviosa? – trató de aguantar la carcajada.

— ¡Es mejor que te pongas algo! – respiró profundo. - ¿Será qué me puedes dejar en paz?

Hinata no podía pensar y cada vez respiraba con más dificultad. Naruto estaba totalmente desnudo detrás de ella, riéndose y tomándole el pelo como todos los días. Pero esta vez se había excedido. El muy imbécil se había quitado toda la ropa y la había lanzado por los aires, Hinata se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, después él la había seguido terminando en la cocina. Al final, siempre lo conseguía todo de ella. Y era lo que más la cabreaba.

— Hablo en serio Naruto. – cogió las rebanadas de pan temblándole las manos y las metió en la tostadora. – Tus padres podrían venir en cualquier momento.

— No me importa. Estamos casados y es normal que sucedan estas cosas entre nosotros. – caminó despacio hacia ella.

— Pero también están tus hermanas.

— Ya lo han visto todo. – sonrió.

— ¡Naruto! – se dio la vuelta obstinada, pero él la atrapó entre el mesón y la pared.

— Hiinata, estás tan roja.

Lo miró asustada. Estaba nerviosa y que se le pegara de esa forma no ayudaba. El cuerpo le temblaba y las neuronas empezaron a chocar unas con otras. ¿Cómo es qué ese hombre podía hacer que ella dejara de pensar o de respirar con solo mirarla? Debía tener algún defecto. Pero no, físicamente era perfecto. Desde su altura hasta sus pies. Todo provocaba ser devorado.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos desde el pasillo de al lado. Alguien se acercaba y todas las ideas chocaron contra la cabeza de Hinata.

— Naruto, alguien viene. ¡Vete!

Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Le estaba dando un mensaje, uno donde ella estaba perdiendo. Se estaba venciendo ante esos ojos azules. El corazón le latió con más fuerza y sin dejar de mirarlo lo comprendió.

Con las dos manos sobre su pecho lo empujó y se dio la vuelta tocándose el suyo. No podía ser eso.

— Vete Naruto. – la voz se le endureció. – No quiero problemas con tu familia. Mejor vete.

Él arrugó el ceño confundido, algo extraño estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hinata, se sintió inquieto y preocupado de repente, pero le daría su espacio. Ya después hablaría con ella. Dándose la vuelta se fue.

Tami entró a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua, estaba feliz de estar en esa casa aunque no hubiese querido ir desde un principio. Sin embargo, todo lo que había pasado en su instancia la divertía mucho. Quizá le diría a Hinata más tarde para dar una vuelta, no le vendría mal un paseo con su cuñada. Pero al entrar la vio tirada abrazando una olla y llorando desconsoladamente.

— ¡Hinata! –

Se sentó junto a ella tocándole el hombro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – intentó mirarle el rostro, pero Hinata lo bajó aún más. - ¿Ha sido Naruto? – asintió. - ¡Dime qué te hizo y lo mato ahora mismo! – con la cabeza dijo que no. - ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?

Hinata levantó la cabeza lentamente y la miró con los ojos aguados y las lágrimas regadas por todo el rostro. Tenía los labios hinchados y la nariz roja. Tami aguantó las ganas de reírse, de verdad que Hinata daba mucha risa cuando lloraba.

— Me he enamorado. – habló con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Eh?

— Que me he enamorado. - bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué dices? – Tami arrugó la cara acercándose un poco más.

— ¡Me he enamorado de Naruto!

Hinata gritó desesperada y se echó a llorar otra vez.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! – Tami le quitó la olla lazándola a un lado. - ¡Es terrible!

— ¡Lo sé! – se pasó el pañuelo limpiándose la nariz. – Lo sé…

— Hay que hacer algo. – se sentó a su lado tocándose la barbilla.

— Me iré pronto.

— ¡No! – Tami le agarró un brazo inmovilizándola. – Hay que hacer que Naruto se enamore de ti.

Hinata levantó las cejas. Esa expresión en la cara de Tami solo tenía un nombre: problemas.

— ¡Vamos Hinata, piensa! – sonrió de medio lado. ¡Dios mío! Tenía la misma sonrisita engreída de Naruto. – Si mi hermano y tú se casan de verdad, todos seremos felices. – cruzó las manos delante de ella. – Tú lo amas, y él te amará a ti. ¡Seremos una familia!

Hinata la miró dejando de llorar. No estaba muy segura de que sea eso lo que quisiera, aunque haya aceptado que amaba a Naruto, sabía muy bien que ella estaba ahí ocupando el lugar de alguien más. Kumiko aparecería en cualquier momento y ella tendría que irse para siempre. Lejos de la vida de todos. Le dolía, sentía que se le partía el alma, pero nada podría cambiar la realidad en la que estaba viviendo.

En la cena, mientras comían, Naruto miró con el ceño arrugado a Hinata, sabía que algo muy raro estaba pasando entre ella y Tami, ya que su hermana no dejaba de lanzarle miradas, y aparte de eso, ella se había encargado de ignorarlo toda la tarde. Cuando buscaba para abrazarla, o simplemente molestarla con algunos de sus chistes, ella se escapaba. Se encerraba en el baño o decía que tenía algo importante que hacer en ese momento. Empezaba a disgustarle esa actitud, pero más que a disgustarle, empezaba a dolerle.

— Cómo siempre Hinata, la cena te ha quedado divina. – Kushina la alabó como lo hacía todas las noches. Pero Hinata no respondió.

Veía fijamente el plato, jugaba con la comida, su mirada se encontraba totalmente perdida y Naruto no lo pasó desapercibido. Tocó su mano mirándola, pero Hinata la alejó. Él la miró sorprendido, ¡le negó el contacto! Algo sin duda estaba pasando y lo iba a averiguar.

— Perdónenme, hoy me retiro más temprano. – se levantó bajando la cabeza. – Que duerman bien.

— ¡Espera! – Kushina la tocó por el hombro. - ¿Estás bien? – Hinata sonrió forzadamente.

— Sí.

Naruto la miró fijamente, su expresión era triste, inquietante, sin duda algo no andaba bien.

— Duerme bien. – Kushina le besó la mejilla y Hinata sonrió otra vez forzadamente. – Naruto, hoy te toca recoger los platos con tus hermanas. Tu padre y yo iremos a dar una vuelta.

Sin dar tiempo para protestar, Kushina cogió del brazo a Minato y se lo llevó. Hinata subió lentamente las escaleras, acariciando las barandillas de madera, oliendo el perfume de Naruto, oyendo las risas de Tami y Yuko, y recordando el problemático matrimonio de Kushina y Minato. También recordó a su padre, a su hermana, a su madre cuando la vio por última vez. Aunque ya no recordaba mucho su rostro, sabía que era una mujer muy hermosa, con una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos inmensos como la luna.

Su vida pasaba por su cabeza, lo que había hecho, lo que quedaba por hacer. El amor que recién se confesaba sentir, las ganas de estar con Naruto, besarlo, amarlo. Pero no podía soñar con cosas que no sucederían. La boca le tembló y tragándose el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, lloró. Mañana se iría de ahí, se iría para siempre de la vida de todos. No volvería a ver a Naruto nunca más.

Nunca más.

Naruto observó cómo Hinata se estremecía. Sabía que estaba llorando, a pesar de no estar cerca, los gemidos y sollozos se escuchaban hasta donde estaba. Vio como se limpió las lágrimas y se perdió en el pasillo. Naruto suspiró olvidando a Kumiko, sentía que su deber era estar al lado de Hinata, saber que le pasaba. ¿Será que ya se estaba cansando de él?

Se llevó la mano extendida al pecho, ¡se estaba convirtiendo en un sensible! ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Bajó la cabeza mirando la mano que seguía en su pecho, el corazón le latía con fuerza y los deseos de abrazarla le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca, él se sentía bien, como si nada en el mundo le preocupase más que ser feliz, pero estar sin ella no se lo había planteado.

— ¿Naruto? – Tami estaba en la puerta de la cocina con un plato en la mano.

Salió de sus pensamientos y entró sonriendo. Tami apretó los labios, tenía que hacer algo por ellos. No podían dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

.

.

Hinata sintió cuando Naruto se levantó, la arropó con el edredón y le besó la mejilla. Estaba destrozada, quería llorar otra vez, pero no podía lamentarse toda la vida, tendría que olvidarlo y seguir. Después de retorcerse incómoda en la cama, se levantó y se bañó.

El agua le recorría la espalda, estaba fría y le causaba escalofrío, pensó en todo lo que haría, cómo se iría sin levantar sospechas, bueno, no era tan difícil. Naruto tendría que irse a trabajar, Kushina y Minato tenían planeado salir ese día, además Tami y Yuko irían con ellos. Muy bien Hinata, todo ha beneficiado tu escape. No habrá despedidas, ni malos tratos por parte de Naruto.

Aún tenía consigo sus tarjetas, podría cambiar el dinero a algunos dólares y así comprar el pasaje de avión. No hablaba inglés, pero ya se las apañaría. Sabía algunas cosas, así que no era totalmente ignorante en el tema.

— ¡Hinata! – la voz de Naruto hizo que se sobresaltara. – Te estamos esperando abajo, ¿podrías apurarte? Hasta un caracol se mueve más rápido que tú.

— ¡Cállate! – apretó los labios molesta.

Naruto soltó una risilla y se fue.

— ¿Para qué? – arrugó el ceño.

Salió del baño, se peinó y se vistió. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Naruto no era de los que aparecía diciendo: te estamos esperando abajo. Sacudió los pensamientos y se siguió vistiendo. Se miro al espejo, los vaqueros negros, la camiseta blanca, el cabello liso, y se quitó los anteojos. Hoy no se los pondría, veía bien sin ellos de igual modo. Ahora que se detallaba, no era fea. Incluso con un nuevo corte de cabello podía ser igual a Kumiko. Quizá.

Bajó las escaleras con un cierto presentimiento de que ese día no podría huir. Y cuando llegó a la sala, sabía que había acertado.

— ¡Al fin llegas cariño! - Kushina salió con un enorme sombrero de paja enrollada en un pareo amarillo y abrazando un flotador. – Ya empacamos tus cosas.

— Hina, mi madre ha insistido. – Naruto apareció atrás de Kushina. Traía un bermuda color crema con una camiseta azul y el cabello rubio alborotado.

Hinata se le quedó viendo por un rato, se veía realmente atractivo, la camiseta se le pegaba a los músculos y el bermuda le hacía lucir sus increíbles piernas. Naruto era un sueño, ahora entendía por qué todas esas mujeres se le desnudaban y hacían filas solo para ser tocadas por él. Tenía todo lo que un hombre puede poseer: atractivo, dinero, personalidad y una voz sensual.

Suspiró regresando a su plan de huída. ¿Por qué el mundo tendría que jugar así en su contra? ¡Estaba harta! Se sentía mal, muy mal.

— Si no quieres ir, nos quedaremos. – Kushina se había ido a guardar el flotador y Naruto se acercó. – Le diré a mis padres que decidimos quedarnos.

— No nos perdonarían. – Hinata no lo miró.

— Lo entenderán.

— ¡No importa! – se dio la vuelta. – Puedo con esto.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? – intentó tocarla, pero ella trotó hasta las escaleras.

— ¡Voy en un momento!

Ahora si estaba seguro de que Hinata estaba tapando algo, lo ignoraba, ya no le seguía la pelea cuando jugaba con ella. Se había prácticamente resistido a él, podría jurar que se había construido una fortaleza sin permitirle el acceso. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos. Esa mujer era realmente difícil, pero averiguaría lo que le pasaba, tendría que hablar con Tami.

Hinata se asomó por una de las paredes, cuando Naruto se fue y bajó. Estaba totalmente incómoda, ¿ahora que debía hacer que tendría a Naruto tan cerca esos días? No podía seguir ignorándolo, Naruto había estado tratando de hablar con ella. Entonces tendría que enfrentarlo.

.

.

Tami se había colgado del brazo izquierdo de Hinata y Yuko del derecho, Kushina hablaba con Naruto mientras bajaba el equipaje y Minato, bueno, el solo escuchaba y miraba a todos lados en silencio. Siempre era así, observador, crítico y con una mirada penetrante que dejaría ciego a cualquiera.

Delante estaba el avión privado de Naruto con los pilotos afuera y una aeromoza al servicio. Se sentía rica, elegante y famosa. Hinata supuso que así se sentía Naruto todos los días, y no era malo, sin duda le gustaba. Sonrió al ver la cara de Yuko cuando miraba el avión, estaba muy sorprendida que su hermano tuviese un avión tan grande.

— ¡Naruto, tienes que compartirlo! – dijo Yuko y ambas se soltaron de los brazos de Hinata.

— Es sólo mío. – puso las manos alrededor de la cintura. Yuko y Tami volvieron a agarrar a Hinata.

— No te preocupes – dijo Tami. – Cuando yo me compre mi avión, serás toda nuestra, y nos iremos muy lejos a pasar las vacaciones.

— ¡Hey! – Naruto se acercó molesto. - ¿Acaso piensas quitarme a mi esposa?

Hinata se sorprendió y Tami y Yuko se echaron a reír.

— ¿Y qué? – Tami lo miró retadoramente.

Naruto agarró a Hinata por la muñeca y corrió hasta el avión, luego la alzó como si fuesen recién casados, subió el primer escalón, se giró y le sacó la lengua a Tami.

— ¡Naruto! - Hinata protestó, pero Naruto la besó.

— Esas mocosas no me van a quitar lo que es mío. – se volteó. - ¡Tami! – sonrió arrogante. – Tendrás que intentarlo nuevamente.

Y subió las escaleras. Hinata se sentía en el cielo, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta de Naruto, se había vuelto loco. Decir que era solo de él y pelear con su hermana por ella… suspiró, se sentía como los adornitos de vidrio que ponen en las salas de las casas, de repente todos los niños los quieren hasta que se caen y se terminan rompiendo. Así era, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, y no se podría reponer.

— Hinata. – Naruto la dejó en el suelo y la cogió por los hombros. – Crees que soy un idiota que no me he dado cuenta de que te pasa algo. – Hinata se sorprendió.

— Naru… - él suspiró.

— No importa. – se giró para bajar y ayudar con el equipaje a su padre, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo y la miró. – Cuando quieras hablarlo, aquí estaré. – sonrió. – No me iré a ningún lado.

Hinata aguantó la respiración.

— Dígale que está embarazada. – la azafata apareció por detrás dándole un caramelo.

— ¿Eh?

— Solo hágalo. – le sonrió dulcemente. – Al principio da un poco de miedo, pero Naruto es bastante atento con usted, se nota que la quiere mucho.

— No… - agitó las manos. – Espere…

— Ya…ya… tranquila. – le tocó el cabello. – No tiene de qué preocuparse. Serán muy felices. Y un bebé es lo mejor que hay en este mundo.

— ¿De qué hablan?

Naruto apareció arrugando el ceño.

— De lo maravilloso que es la vida. – la azafata le guiñó un ojo y Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

¿En qué lío se había metido ahora?

— ¡Venga Hina! – Yuko la agarró por la mano empujándola hasta el asiento. – Siéntate conmigo.

— Claro. – sonrió emocionada.

Naruto había estado jugando cartas con Tami, Kushina escuchaba música, Minato leía algunos documentos de su empresa, y Yuko hablaba de todo, moda, viajes, países, comida. Era difícil seguirle el rastro, pero se las había ingeniado para no perderse de nada, no quería que Yuko se molestara con ella por estar pensando en alguien más en ese momento.

Sin embargo, cuando dejó de prestarle atención por un segundo y se acercó a la ventana, sintió que estaba arriba de un paraíso.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¡En Surat Thani! – gritó Kushina emocionada.

— Ah…

¿Surat Thani? A Hinata le sonaba mucho ese nombre, le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez.

— Surat Thani…- alzó el dedo índice derecho y después el izquierdo.

Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lado. Hasta que recordó que su padre hablaba de darle una sorpresa como regalo de graduación en una isla de la provincia de Surat Thani en…

— ¡¿Ta…Tailandia?! – corrió a mirar otra vez por la ventana.

— Hinata. – Naruto habló sin quitarle la mirada a las cartas. – Lo mejor será que te sientes, ya vamos a aterrizar y no queremos a ningún herido.

— Sí…

¡No lo podía creer! Estaba en Tailandia, en una de las mejores islas del mundo, junto a… ¡No! No pensaría en él. Entonces sonrió.

¡Al carajo Naruto! Tendría que disfrutar ese viaje aunque fuese el último.


	8. Capítulo 8

Simplemente no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus buenos comentarios.

Solo acciones para dárselas. ¡Gracias!

He aquí el próximo capítulo con mucho amor de mí para ustedes.

¡Disfrútenlo!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 8

.

.

.

Se habían instalado en las habitaciones del hotel Chaweng Beach, Naruto aprovechó para ir a la recepción a cuadrar algunos asuntos de su estadía en la isla de Ko Samui y Hinata respiró, por lo menos no tendría que estar con él en ese tiempo. Quizá diera una vueltecilla por los alrededores, o llamaría a Tami y Yuko para compartir unos batidos. Se sentía tan feliz de estar allí junto al mar, el sol y la arena.

Muy poco salía de vacaciones y cuando lo hacía nunca iba a la playa, trataba de visitar algún familiar o los sitios históricos de su país. La isla era impresionantemente hermosa, el sonido de las olas chocar contra la arena, los pájaros revoloteando en el cielo, el olor a sal. Simplemente estaba feliz.

— Hinata. – Naruto la tocó por los hombros. – Vamos a desayunar.

No quiso voltear, pero tuvo que hacerlo, no quería crearle sospechas a Naruto y tampoco podría ignorarlo todo el viaje.

— Te va a salir muy caro haberme traído aquí. – él soltó la carcajada.

— Ha sido idea de Tami, yo no tenía muchas ganas de venir. – caminó hasta la salida. – Tengo mucho entrenamiento estos días por la Copa, esto solo es una distracción a mis deberes y a mi trabajo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el arrogante y egocéntrico Naruto Namikaze. Hasta que sonreía y todas las imperfecciones que Hinata había creado de él en su cabeza se esfumaban. Así que Tami era la responsable de todo este alboroto, se imaginaba que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados después de la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior. Muy en lo profundo se lo agradecía.

— Vamos, muero de hambre.

Naruto suspiró, cruzó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Hinata y salieron de la habitación. Algunas mujeres se le quedaban viendo en el camino, otras susurraban y otras como Hinata, lo ignoraban. Aún no entendía qué habrá hecho que ella no le dirigiera la palabra como antes, incluso sus peleas habían disminuido. Ya no se reía con él y tampoco se le enfrentaba, solo estaba perdida, pensando en cosas que él se moría por saber.

— Disculpe… - una mujer se les atravesó en el camino. - ¿Es usted Naruto Namikaze?

— Sí.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

La mujer rubia empujó a Hinata a un lado y agarró a Naruto por un brazo. Él se sorprendió, pero no se la quitó de encima. Parecía divertirle que ella estuviese colgada como chicle, y lo peor de todo es que la mujer era muy guapa. Alta, rubia, de ojos claros y un cuerpo que Hinata envidiaba.

— Naruto… - la mujer se pegó aún más restregándole la cabeza sobre el hombro. – ¿No crees que ha sido el destino? No quería venir a este viaje, pero mis padres me rogaron y me rogaron, al final acepté sin ganas, y ahora me encuentro contigo aquí, en medio de este pasillo. – lo miró con una sonrisa. – Solos.

Hinata carraspeó la garganta y Naruto soltó una risa.

— ¿Qué quieres? – la mujer giró la cabeza y miró a Hinata por encima del hombro de Naruto. – Él no está dando autógrafos ahora, y tampoco planea hacerlo más tarde, así que será mejor que te marches.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la boca intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse.

— Disculpa… - Hinata la tocó por el hombro y la mujer volvió a voltear con un gruñido. – Pero si no te molesta, mi esposo y yo estamos camino a un desayuno con su familia, y también sé que no planea dar autógrafos hoy, ni en todo el tiempo que estaremos aquí. Digamos que estamos en un viaje de concentración. – la mujer se había sorprendido.

— ¿Concentración?

— Sí. – Hinata sonrió. – Estar embarazada no ha sido fácil para mí, así que estamos concentrando nuestra energía en el hijo que tendremos, mientras nos relajamos en el mar. – la separó de Naruto y ahora ella fue quien lo agarró por el brazo. – Pero si tanto te interesa un recuerdo de mi esposo, él estará dispuesto a mandarte algunas cosas. Que tengas un bonito día.

La mujer se había quedado estática mientras que Hinata empujaba a Naruto que estaba intentando aguantar la risa.

— No lo puedo creer. – Hinata gruñó. – ¡Eres un coqueto!

— ¿Coqueto? – soltó la carcajada. - ¿Y qué me dices de nuestro hijo? – se tocó el estómago mientras se reía. - Solamente espero que salga igual a mí, porque mira que no va a ser fácil ser feo como tú.

— ¡Asshhh! Eres un estúpido. – lo soltó y siguió caminando.

— ¡Celosa! – las carcajadas de Naruto se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

— ¡Ni en un millón de años! – llegó al ascensor apretando el botón.

— Solo espero que la prensa no se entere de esto. – dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

— Da igual. – se cruzó de brazos enojada.

— ¿Hinata? – intentó tocarla, pero ella se apartó. - ¡Estás celosa! – abrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¡Te he dicho que no! – apretó con más fuerza el botón. – Me voy por las escaleras.

— Ven aquí.

Naruto la atrajo y la abrazó. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y se rió un poco. Hinata no se movió, el perfume de él se le metía en los pulmones y su calidez era tan adictiva. Ahora estaba mucho más segura que amaba a Naruto, cada vez era más difícil estar lejos de él. Estar sin él.

— ¿Me vas a dar un besito? – estiró los labios.

— ¡Ni sueñes!

Lo empujó y se fue caminando hasta las escaleras.

— ¡Hina!

— Déjame… berrinchudo. – apretó los labios.

Naruto sonrió y la siguió en silencio. Por un momento se relajó un poco, Hinata había vuelto a ser la misma y a él le gustaba así. Ella ha sido la única que se le ha plantado, lo ha regañado, le ha impuesto retos y ha estado siempre ahí, a su lado. Los días que pasaba con ella eran divertidos, llenos de un pequeño misterio que solo Hinata podría ponerle en su vida.

Era feliz con ella. Quizá retomaría las cosas y dejaría en el pasado a Kumiko. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Nunca podría amar a Hinata como amaba a Kumiko, por más que lo armara en su cabeza, Hinata nunca sería lo que él realmente espera de una mujer. A pesar de su elegancia, ella era torpe, fea y descuidada. Aunque sabía que se equivocaba en muchos errores que intentaba ponerle. De igual forma, Hinata siempre estaría lejos de ser lo que él buscaba.

Llegaron al restaurante del hotel y se sentaron en la mesa que había reservado Naruto. Todos parloteaban, Yuko veía de arriba abajo el menú, Tami y Kushina le decían al mesero sus pedidos, Minato miraba el periódico y Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos mirándola fijamente.

Hinata tragó saliva y le quitó rápidamente la mirada, sintió la risilla burlona de él y como rodaba la silla para estar más cerca. ¡Dios mío! Que nerviosa se sentía, empezó a sudar, el pulso se le aceleró y las manos le temblaban.

— Si vamos a tener un hijo, lo mejor es que comas mucho. – volvió a reírse.

— ¿Un hijo? – Kushina los miró como si tuviese una antena en la cabeza. - ¿Me van a dar un nieto?

— Espero que no sea sólo uno. – Minato habló sin dejar de mirar el periódico. – Necesito más herederos.

— ¡Minato! – Kushina le dio un codazo. - ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Qué? – Hinata miró a Naruto y después a Kushina. – No… yo no… - alzó las manos. – Yo…

— Gracias mamá. – Naruto le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Hinata. – Creíste que no me las cobraría. – susurró en su oreja.

— Eres despreciable. – se quitó el brazo de encima.

— Y yo sé que me amas.

Hinata tosió a todo pulmón.

— No es cierto.

— Lo es. – sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Te odio!

Se levantó furiosa y Naruto soltó una carcajada. Kushina lo miró irritada, Minato lo ignoró y Tami solo le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. _Ve por ella_.

— Te he visto molestarla desde que llegamos aquí. – Kushina le golpeó la frente.

— ¡Mamá!

— Deja de quejarte, a una mujer embarazada no le va bien los disgustos. Así que es mejor que vayas y la traigas sana y salva.

— ¡No puedo con ustedes!

Naruto se levantó y empezó a correr a la playa. Ya varias mujeres lo habían reconocido, pero él no les dio mucha importancia. Al final, Hinata siempre lograba que él fuese tras ella. Aunque intentaba no preocuparse, sabía que a veces se pasaba un poco con sus tratos, sin embargo, era divertido cuando Hinata lo insultaba y le hacía frente, siempre buscaba la forma de no perder ante él, y quizá eso era lo que más le atraía de ella, el espíritu con el que enfrentaba la vida.

La encontró caminando al borde del mar, trotó hasta ella y le llegó por detrás asustándola.

— ¡No puedes dejarme sola un minuto! – se volteó para verlo. - ¿Es que ya no puedes vivir sin mí? Sabía que te gustaba, pero no para acosarme todos los días.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

— Está bien. Me has descubierto. – cruzó su mano con la de ella y se la llevó al pecho. – Eres la razón de mi vida.

— ¡Mentiroso! – alejó la mano y siguió caminando.

— Hina. – suspiró. – Hagamos una tregua.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sólo estaremos cuatro días aquí, intentemos llevárnosla bien. – miró al cielo.

— Eres tú el que se mete conmigo. Yo soy una blanca oveja. – lo vio de reojo. – Tú corrompes mis pensamientos.

— ¿En serio Hinata? – se le acercó poniéndola roja. – Vaya, te has vuelto toda una pervertida.

— ¡Ahí lo ves! – le puso una mano en la cara y lo apartó. – Eres tú quien me molesta.

— Ya… ¡en serio! Hagamos una tregua, solo por esta vez. – cruzó las manos sobre su pecho. – Di que sí.

— Eres insoportable. – volteó los ojos. – Está bien.

Naruto le besó la mejilla, cruzó la mano izquierda con la derecha de ella y comenzó a correr. Hinata se rió con él y por primera vez se sintió realmente su esposa. No costaba soñar un poco, a fin de cuentas dolía menos.

Pasearon en bote, comieron salchichas, Naruto la lanzó al mar y ella lo hundió parándose sobre él. Rieron, bailaron, se divirtieron como una pareja, y eso empezaba a gustarles a los dos. Aunque a veces sus riñas se extendían, siempre terminaban con una sonrisa y una aceptación entre ambos.

.

.

Hinata miró las estrellas mientras caminaba de la mano de Naruto, iban descalzos y su cabello volaba a todas partes. Naruto le había dicho que se veía hermosa y ella se lo había creído. Más adelante Naruto se detuvo, Hinata bajó la cabeza para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— Naruto… - abrió la boca sorprendida.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

La mesa redonda estaba decorada con un par de velas, dos platos y dos copas. El champán estaba a un lado y un mesero le aguardaba con dos menús.

— Esto… - tragó saliva mirando a Naruto. – Es más de lo que podría esperar.

— Lo sé. – sonrió.

— Es por eso que hemos venido aquí… - miró la mesa. – Me han traído por mi cumpleaños. – miró a Naruto otra vez. - Gracias.

Los ojos se le aguaron de felicidad, Naruto le besó la mejilla y la condujo hacia su asiento.

— Siéntate. – rodó la silla.

— Gracias.

— No estarás agradeciéndome toda la noche, ¿cierto?

— Ya cállate.

Soltó una risilla mientras se sentaba en el suyo. Hinata había vuelto a ser la misma y a él le gustaba así, que tuviese ese carácter fuerte y decidido, no sólo con él sino con todos los que la rodean. Debe ser por eso que a su padre le haya gustado tanto y no haya reprochado, Hinata era de las mujeres que a su padre le caía bien. Algo así como seguro y estable, pedía lo que creía merecer y se conformaba con lo que necesitaba. Pero aún así, era una dinamita que no sabía donde estallaría, como una sorpresa. Naruto sonrió mientras Hinata se llevaba un puñado de almendras a la boca. Sabía que ella era diferente al resto, aparte de ser la única que no se desnudaba cuando lo veía, ni se le lanzaba encima, era una mujer valiosa, fuerte, honrada y tenía muchas cualidades que la hacían grandiosa.

Recordó el día en que la secuestró y quiso reírse otra vez. Ese cabello desgreñado, esa falda larga y descolorida, la camisa blanca holgada y las gafas color melón, que gracias a Dios no se las había llevado al viaje. Y mientras la miraba, se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era sin ellas. Hinata era toda una maravilla, sencilla, pero ardiente, elegante, pero explosiva. Sólo ella sabía escoger la actitud que necesitaba en ese momento.

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, se había encariñado con ella, cada vez la necesitaba mucho más a su lado. Amaba esos pequeños ronquidos que lanzaba a mitad de la noche, la risa que se le escapaba cuando él se levantaba en las mañanas, verla correr de un lado a otro de la cocina para preparar el platillo perfecto, los consejos de mujer madura que le daba a Tami cuando pensaba que él no las escuchaba. Y ésas dos comillas que se le formaban a un lado de cada mejilla. Era lo único que podía diferenciarla físicamente de Kumiko.

Kumiko…

Se paso las manos por los cabellos en un gesto de desesperación, pronto tendría que enfrentarla y estaba seguro que no sabría ni por dónde empezar. La quería ver hundida, sufriendo, llorando y rogándole que la perdonara. Pero cada vez que pensaba en esa escena, le daba más asco del que una vez tuvo por alguien. Las cosas ya no eran las mismas desde que Hinata había llegado a su vida, incluso en el tenis se llevaba mejor con sus compañeros, la arrogancia había cesado un poco y su estado de depresión se esfumó. Ya no era cuestión de pensar en lo que podría hacer, sino en lo que podría lograr de cada situación. Hinata lo enseñó a ser positivo y divertido, ni siquiera él sabía que tenía esas expresiones chistosas que le salían cuando estaba con ella.

— Hina… - le habló cogiendo su mano. – Eres una gran mujer.

— ¿Uh? – ella lo miró confundida. - ¿A qué viene eso? – entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Acaso ya estás borracho? – Naruto soltó una carcajada.

— Ya quisieras que lo estuviera. – cogió la copa y dio un sorbo del champán. – Pero hoy no vas a abusar de mí. – Hinata tosió.

— ¿Abusar de ti? – bufó sarcásticamente. – Ni que fueses el último hombre sobre el planeta. – él se acercó a ella.

— Dime la verdad… Hinata… - sonrió cuando la vio ponerse nerviosa. – Quieres que estemos solos para tocarnos, besarnos, quitarnos la ropa y meter mi…-

Hinata le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Pervertido! – se paró lanzado la servilleta sobre la mesa mientras que Naruto se quejaba sobándose la pierna.

— Hinata…

— ¡Deja de quejarte! – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta el hotel.

— ¿Eres virgen? – gritó llevándose una mirada penosa de parte del mesero.

Hinata se detuvo rígida, con la espalda erguida y los pies juntos, las manos cerradas, la frente sudada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a vociferar su intimidad? ¡Ahora si la había cabreado!

— ¡Ése no es tu problema! – le encaró.

— Sí lo es.

— ¡No!

Naruto se levantó caminando hasta ella como un depredador.

— Ahora que recuerdo… - siguió caminando y Hinata retrocedió. – No hemos pasado nuestra noche de casados.

— ¡Detente!

— Una revista publicó que era muy bueno con la lengua, ¿quieres averiguarlo?

— ¡No!

— Entonces voy a tener que usar la fuerza.

Naruto corrió hasta ella y Hinata gritó corriendo.

.

.

Al final, Naruto le había tomado el pelo otra vez. Hinata gruñó molesta mientras esperaban el ascensor y Naruto se reía cada vez que la veía. ¿Cuál podía ser su límite? ¡Estaba ya harta y obstinada! Solo jugaba con ella todo el tiempo, y esta vez le había pillado el secreto sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo. ¿Pero qué había de malo en ser virgen? Ella solamente esperaba a alguien, el indicado, la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Y aunque deseaba desesperadamente que fuese Naruto, no podía soñar demasiado. Él ya tenía su historia con su hermana y ella estaba ahí de paso.

Suspiró imaginándose como sería la vida después que todo regresara a la normalidad. Cómo miraría a Naruto cuando viniera del brazo de Kumiko y ella tuviese que decirle: _Hola cuñado, ¿cómo están las cosas?_ Ó cuando Kumiko saliese embarazada, los hijos de él serían sus sobrinos. Cuánto daría por estar en el lugar de Kumiko. Cada vez que miraba a Naruto lo amaba más, a pesar de que jugara con ella, le divertía y no la molestaba, al contrario, le hacía pasar los momentos más alegres de su vida.

Suspiró de nuevo llevándose la mirada inquietante de Naruto.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡He dicho que sí! – lo empujó hasta el ascensor. – Estoy cansada, cuando lleguemos me darás un masaje en los pies y si te niegas, yo si soy capaz de usar la fuerza. – el ascensor se cerró dejando solo la risilla de Naruto por el aire.

— ¡Si mi general!

Naruto se rió mentalmente. Había aceptado que los días junto a Hinata eran los mejores, y un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho. Mientras la observaba tararear una canción, no quería estar lejos de ella, quería ser el único en su vida. No soportaría la idea de verla con otro. Cuando la vio junto a Kiba aquella tarde en la chocolatería, sintió como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran el corazón, más que decepción, una rabia interna se apoderó de él y quiso matarlo. La forma en cómo la miraba y le cogía la mano le terminó de desencajar el mundo de venganza que se había construido en su mente.

Ya no era Kumiko. Ahora era Hinata la que se alojaba en cada parte de su cuerpo y eso empezaba a aterrarle. ¿Qué haría cuando regresaran? Quizá Hinata le propondría regresar a su país, pero él no la dejaría. Se rascó la frente, ya pensaría en otra cosa, por ahora se concentraría en ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber aceptado este teatro.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron a la isla. En un día regresarían a Londres, así que, Naruto le había pedido a Hinata ir a dar una última vuelta por la playa. Ambos caminaban cogidos de la mano y riéndose de sus chistes.

Hace un rato Naruto había jugado con el orgullo de Hinata y ésta lo persiguió por toda la arena, hasta que se cayó y Naruto soltó la carcajada. Hinata se levantó y volvió a perseguirlo, pero Naruto había pegado la cabeza contra una enorme sombrilla y tuvieron que parar, sin embargo, Hinata se había reído en su cara a todo pulmón. Naruto bufó molesto al sentirse derrotado, pero después sonrió.

— La próxima vez que decidas correr, te fijas por dónde vas. – Hinata soltó la risa. – Si no quieres tener dos cabezas, por supuesto. – se volvió a reír.

— Disfruta mientras puedas. No vaya a ser que sea a ti la que te salgan las dos cabezas, mira que haber rodado como un saco de papa por toda la tierra tiene su recompensa. – Naruto se cogió el estómago intentando calmar la carcajada.

— ¡Idiota! – le pegó en el hombro. – Fue por tu culpa.

— Y me hiciste pagar.

— Te lo tenías merecido. – lo miró desafiante.

— ¿Yo?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡El chapulín colorado! – le apretó la mano obstinada.

— ¡Ah! Menos mal. – se rió entre dientes.

— Algún día te darán un premio al estúpido del año.

— ¡Y te lo voy a dedicar! – la miró divertido. – Es bueno que el mundo sepa quién se lo merece más.

— ¿Me estás diciendo…? – paró en seco. – Me estas… - tragó saliva. - ¡Ahora si vas a ver!

Naruto salió corriendo cuando Hinata le mostró el puño que se llevaría si se quedaba ahí parado. Esta vez miró al frente y se defendió de varias sombrillas que se erguían a los alrededores, Hinata corrió más rápido, aunque no podía alcanzarlo y Naruto esquivaba todos los obstáculos. ¡Lo iba a matar! Pero no sería hoy.

— ¡Está bien! – se detuvo apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas e intentando calmarse la respiración. - ¡Está bien!

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – se volteó. - ¿Tan rápido te cansas? ¡Voy a tener que programar más sesiones de sexo para que te pongas en forma!

— ¡Naruto! – soltó un grito de guerra y Naruto volvió a correr.

Cuando por fin lo estaba alcanzando, sus pulmones colapsaron y tuvo que detenerse. Ese hijo de… se estaba saliendo con la suya.

Necesitaba beber algo, así que le gritó a Naruto que compraría unos batidos, él le dijo que luego iría por el suyo. Iba a tratar de evitarla hasta estar seguro de que ya no lo quería asesinar.

Hinata llegó al puesto de bebidas y pidió un batido de piña. Para el calor y la carrera que le hizo dar Naruto, necesitaba algo cítrico y que le diera energía. Estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas y no podía respirar bien, pero le había gustado. Naruto sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas. De pronto, escuchó una voz a dos pasos de ella, esa voz parlanchina, habladora y con un perfecto inglés, la reconocía. Sabía a quién le pertenecía y por primera vez en esa isla se sintió amenazada. _No voltees Hinata, no lo hagas_. Se repetía una y mil veces, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad más rápido de lo que imaginó. Giró el rostro y ella la vio.

— ¡No puede ser! – se acercó. - ¿Hinata?

Hinata tragó saliva y sonrió débilmente. _¡Vamos Hina! Tú puedes…_

— ¡Hey! Mira lo que he encontrado en… - Naruto se detuvo dejando caer una pulsera al piso.

— ¡Naruto!

Ella lo abrazó y Hinata bajó la cabeza. Naruto la miró desconcertado sin responder el abrazo.

— Kumiko…


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Gracias!

Por todo su apoyo, por dejar sus constantes reviews que me llenan de alegría.

Por nunca abandonar la historia y seguirla paso a paso.

Gracias por haberme acompañado en este magnífico proceso.

Una vez más...

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 9

.

.

.

Kumiko miró a Hinata y después a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Naruto estaba atónito, con la mandíbula apretada y las manos empuñadas. Sabía que si se relajaba podría asesinar a Kumiko. Nunca antes había sentido tanto odio por una persona.

— Está bien si no quieren responder. – se quitó los enormes lentes negros. – Ya me enteraré. – Hinata carraspeó.

— Es curioso… - titubeó. – El destino.

— Supongo… - sonrió. – Pero es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarnos los tres. – se paso la otra mano por el abundante cabello. – Nunca le dije a Naruto que tenía una gemela. – volvió a sonreír.

— Si te ibas a casar con él, debiste haberle dicho la verdad. – Hinata la vio molesta.

— ¡Vaya! – le tocó el hombro. – Nunca imaginé que se te quitaría la cara de tonta.

— ¡Déjala en paz! – gritó Naruto apretando más las manos.

Kumiko se sorprendió, ni siquiera a ella la había defendido alguna vez, sólo hablaba y hablaba sobre lo hermosa que era y lo afortunado que lo hacía que ella le correspondiera. Aunque nunca estuvo totalmente enamorada, Naruto le daba estabilidad económica, social y moral. Pero no la satisfacía. Siempre fue su trabajo, tirar la pelotita de aquí a allá e ignorarla la mayor parte del día, tenían sexo una vez a la semana y lo demás solo era hablar del tenis. La aburría, hasta que le presentó a Menma en una noche cuando estaban en el billar.

Menma era ardiente, con un físico del demonio y nada más con verlo le provocaba un orgasmo interno. Era muy parecido a ella, despampanantemente explosivo, y eso era lo que le gustaba. Poco a poco dejó de ver a Naruto como una pareja, dejándose llevar por los placeres que Menma le daba, hasta que en el altar no se pudo contener y se escapó con él.

Sabía del daño que le hacía a Naruto, también que la odiaba, y no podía culparlo de ello. Pero ese mes lejos de todo el mundo de glamour al que se había acostumbrado, le shockeó el cerebro. No podía vivir sin Naruto, por más que lo había intentado con Menma, no podía hacerlo, solamente él sabía cómo amarla sin asfixiarla, lo que nunca comprendió era que Naruto intentaba darle su espacio, no atorarla de compromisos y que llevase una vida tranquila sin el estrés de los paparazis.

Lo que no se imaginó era ver a su hermana al lado de la persona por la que había regresado. Se llenó de miedo al verla tan cambiada y con un brillo muy inusual en sus ojos. Pero eso no la frenaría en su proceso de alcance por lo que quiere, ni aunque fuese su hermana dejaría la pelea. Esta vez, todos iban a conocer a la verdadera Kumiko aunque para eso tenga que destruir el corazón de Hinata. Además, Naruto debía seguirla amando, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

— ¡Hinata! Necesito que vengas, mamá tiene que… - Tami llegó corriendo hasta Kumiko, y la miró de arriba abajo arrugando el ceño. – Tú no eres Hinata.

— Y tú debes ser Tami. – le sonrió amigablemente. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Tú… - giró la cabeza para ver a Hinata. - ¿Kumiko? – Hinata asintió bajando la cabeza.

Tami alzó la mano dándole una cachetada.

— ¡Tami! – Naruto la agarró por detrás.

— ¡La voy a matar!

— ¡No! – intentó controlarla, pero era demasiado fuerte. – No tienes que hacerlo.

Hinata se tapó la boca desconcertada.

— ¡Suéltame Naruto! – forcejeó un poco más. - ¡Voy a golpearla!

— ¡Basta Tami! ¡No puedes hacerlo! Contrólate.

Kumiko se tocaba la mejilla que aún estaba caliente. Era la primera vez que le pegaban y no dudaba en que se lo tenía merecido. Pero lo que más le disgustó era que Hinata ya conocía a la familia de Naruto y con ella nunca llegó a nombrarla, siempre le decía que no se llevaban bien y que era mejor no verlos. Algo había pasado entre ellos, no iba a dejar que Hinata se quedara con lo que a ella le costó años construir.

Hinata le tocó el hombro a Tami paralizándola, negó con la cabeza y Naruto la soltó. Después le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Hinata.

— Tami. – la cogió por la mano. – Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

Se fueron dejando la tensión en el aire, enfrentarse a Kumiko conducía el reto más grande de su vida, mirarla ahí frente a él le hacía remover sentimientos que no quería sentir. Le hacía preguntarse si debía escucharla o simplemente dejarla e ir en busca de Hinata. Subió la cabeza mirando el cielo y suspiró. Nunca había dependido tanto de alguien, la cálida sonrisa de Hinata, la suavidad de su mano, las ganas de pelear con ella y abrazarla, el besarla por las noches o jugar a que lo haría. Quiso reírse, pero no podía, su corazón estaba destrozado y lo menos que tendría que hacer sería poner todas las cosas en su lugar. Empezando por Kumiko.

— ¿Qué quieres? – apretó los labios.

— Supe que estabas aquí y vine a verte. – se acercó. – Te extraño.

— ¿Crees que eso basta?

— Perdóname. – intentó tocarlo, pero Naruto se alejó.

— Kumiko, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – bajó la cabeza. – Sé que fallé en nuestra relación, pero si no querías casarte debiste habérmelo dicho. No obstante te fuiste dejándome como un idiota en el altar. – la encaró. – Solo le doy gracias a Dios por no haberle dicho a mi familia, ¿te hubieses imaginado las ganas de mi padre al querer asesinarme? Por no haber escogido una buena esposa.

— Perdóname Naruto, solo perdóname y dame una oportunidad. – esta vez lo agarró fuertemente de la mano. – Prometo no decepcionarte.

Naruto bufó sarcásticamente.

— Kumiko, no lo entiendes… - la miró detenidamente. – No quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Es por Hinata?

— ¡No la metas en esto! – quitó su mano de la de ella.

— ¿Te has enamorado?

Naruto no respondió. Kumiko apretó la mandíbula enderezando el cuerpo, lo observó enaltecida, con los ojos de aguja y la expresión de un león.

— Lo comprendo. – bajó la vista al suelo. – Creo que llegué muy tarde.

Se giró para irse, pero Naruto la detuvo agarrándole la mano. ¡Al carajo el orgullo! La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Hundió su cabeza contra su cuello mientras se tragaba el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta.

— También te extrañé. – sonrió.

Kumiko suspiró abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

— Te quiero Naruto.

— ¿Vas a volver a irte?

— No. – apretó la camiseta contra su espalda. – Me quedaré aquí, contigo.

— Mañana regreso a Londres, ¿podrías esperar a que arregle algunos asuntos? – la apartó tocándole la cara con las dos manos. – Así después podrás instalarte. – Kumiko sonrió.

— Si, esperaré. – lo besó.

.

.

Hinata observó de lejos, sonrió y suspiró. Sabía que esto era el final, a pesar de que Naruto dijera que odiaba a Kumiko, ella sabía que era mentira. Cuando la vio delante de él, fue como si miles de espejos se rompieran sobre sus ojos, esa expresión que contenía su mirada solo significaba que no la había olvidado. Seguía amándola con toda la intensidad de su alma. Y ella estaba ahí, estorbando sus vidas.

Se sentó sobre una banca hasta que anocheció, no se sentía triste, pero tampoco estaba feliz. A fin de cuentas, ella estaba enamorada de él, lo amaba con cada espacio inaccesible de su ser y estaba segura que nunca volvería a amar cómo lo hacía en ese momento. Respiró y soltó el aire de golpe. Tendría que ser fuerte, fingiría que nada ha pasado y se reiría cuando Naruto le hablara sobre acabar con su farsa de matrimonio. Eso haría, fingir, reír, y olvidar.

— Hinata, qué bueno que estás aquí. – Kumiko se sentó a su lado sonriendo.

— Felicidades. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Gracias. – miró al cielo. – Naruto iba a traerme aquí para mi cumpleaños. – giró la cabeza para verla. – Que es el tuyo también, por supuesto. Supongo que ya que había hecho las reservaciones, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión.

Hinata sintió ganas de vomitar, pero no le demostraría a su hermana que era débil. _Sonríe_.

— Debió haber sido eso.

— ¿Ustedes son muy amigos?

— Un poco. – no la vio.

— Hinata, voy a pedirte un favor. – la agarró por las manos. – Sé que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, nos hemos destruido mutuamente y yo te pedía demasiado, incluso llegaba a insultarte y me siento muy mal por ello. – sonrió. – Somos hermanas, gemelas, y es hora de que empecemos a llevarnos bien. Es posible que Naruto y yo retomemos nuestros deseos de casarnos nuevamente, así que quisiera que me ayudaras con él. A pesar, de que nos reconciliamos, no lo veo muy seguro de que quiera regresar conmigo.

— Kumiko, sé más franca.

— Quiero que me ayudes a que Naruto regrese conmigo decidido a retomar una vez más el matrimonio. Quiero estar segura de que me sigue amando.

— ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga yo?

— ¡Hinata! No seas tonta… - le dio un golpe en la frente. – Tú has vivido con él todo este mes, ya Naruto me ha contado todo, por lo que eres la más cercana en este momento. Necesito que me ayudes. Yo…- se detuvo mirándola fijamente. – Lo quiero.

Hinata sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón. ¿Ahora tendría que ser el hilo de unión? Bien. Si eso haría feliz a todos, ella sería el hilo. Asintió y Kumiko la abrazó, se despidió de ella con un hasta pronto y se fue. Hinata se levantó suspirando, hasta aquí había llegado todo. Antes era el anzuelo, ahora era Cupido.

Mientras caminaba, algo se enredó sobre sus dedos, bajó la cabeza y cogió la pulsera que estaba en la arena. Era la misma que le había visto a Naruto traer cuando se topó con Kumiko. De pronto las piernas le fallaron y cayó al piso llorando. Las gruesas lágrimas bajaban desordenadas sobre su rostro, en ese momento quería irse para siempre, olvidar todo o simplemente morir. Se tocó el pecho apretando la camiseta, el nudo empezaba a dolerle en la garganta, el corazón poco a poco latía menos, y lloraba.

.

.

El día anterior habían llegado a Londres, Naruto le esquivaba la mirada y la ignoraba todo el tiempo. Sabía que se había despedido de Kumiko con la promesa de unirse definitivamente, y Hinata solo suspiró.

Acomodó su bolso, se puso la ropa que tenía cuando Naruto la secuestró, pero se quitó las gafas. La mejor forma de unirlos era saliendo de sus vidas, y eso haría. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Kushina y Minato estaban en el sofá, ella tejiendo y Minato mirando el periódico. Hinata sonrió, a pesar de ser un matrimonio un poco problemático, había un campo magnético sobre ambos que los unía, ya no era el amor juvenil y alocado, ahora era un amor más maduro, uno que, más allá de las dificultades, se seguía sosteniendo.

Carraspeó la garganta recibiendo la atención de los esposos que la miraron con sorpresa e inquietud. Quizá era por la ropa y por su peinado en trenza.

— Quisiera hablar con ustedes.

Se sentó frente a ellos, puso su bolso a un lado y se cruzó de manos. Les contó todo, desde Kumiko hasta su secuestro. Les dijo que Naruto estaba molesto, y que por eso no pensó cuando hizo las cosas, pero que no era culpable de todo lo que sucedió. También les dijo que no se preocuparan por ella, que aprendieran a amar a su hermana. Kushina no hablaba y Minato estaba inmutable. Hinata enderezaba el cuerpo cada vez que abría la boca, apretaba más las manos, y empezaba a faltarle el aire. No quería llorar, pero varias lágrimas le recorrieron inconscientemente el rostro.

— Entonces… - Kushina titubeó por un segundo. – ¿No estás embarazada?

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

— Y no están casados. – Minato no la miró.

Hinata volvió a negar.

— Les ruego que no se enojen con él. – gimió por el llanto. – Naruto es maravilloso, un buen hijo y un gran hombre. Simplemente estaba dolido y no sabía que Kumiko tenía una gemela, confundió las cosas por las mentiras de ella. – se levantó. – Espero puedan perdonarme por haberles mentido, no quise hacerle daño a nadie.

Se guindó el bolso del brazo derecho y caminó hasta la puerta.

— Gracias por todo.

Se fue.

Kushina se levantó para ir tras ella, pero Minato la cogió de la mano. Ella lo miró y supo que él también pensaba como ella. Amaban a Hinata y sabían que era una buena mujer, no querían que saliera así de sus vidas. Aunque su hijo ya haya tomado una decisión, ellos la aceptarían, sin embargo, no podían estar cerca de la hermana de Hinata. Sería como mirarla a ella, y no querían estar cerca de alguien que los haría sentir incómodos.

.

.

En el aeropuerto, Kiba la esperaba con una sonrisa. Se sentía apenado desde aquella vez en que se emborrachó y estuvo a punto de faltarle el respeto como mujer, pero cuando escuchó su voz al teléfono y pidiéndole ayuda, supo que esta era la ocasión para disculparse y que lo perdonara.

— Gracias por venir. – lo abrazó.

— No tienes que decírmelo Hinata. – sonrió.

— Supongo que ya lo sabes todo.

— Soy policía, pero no adivina. Aunque si, estuve investigando y sé algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— Hubieses salido en su defensa. Y tendría que amenazarlo otra vez con mi bolígrafo.

Ambos se rieron.

— Voy a regresar a Japón. – buscó entre su bolso su monedero. – Te llamé porque no sé hablar inglés así que no sé como pedir el boleto. – le dio algunos dólares. – Espero que esto sea necesario.

— No. – le devolvió el dinero. – Yo te lo compraré. – se rascó la nuca. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

— No puedo aceptarlo Kiba.

— Vamos Hina, solo piensa que es un regalo de cumpleaños. – sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no te vi a ti primero?

— Supongo… - la agarró por los hombros llevándola al mostrador. – Que tendré que viajar pronto para tu país.

— Gracias Kiba.

Lo abrazó y él sonrió aún más.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer. – la apartó. – No me gustan las despedidas.

— Entonces, sólo gracias. – le sonrió tiernamente.

Kiba compró el boleto y se lo entregó.

— Despídeme de Akamaru.

— Lo haré.

Le besó la mejilla, le dio un último abrazo y se fue.

Mientras caminaba hasta el avión, recordó todo, desde que Naruto se le abalanzó molesto preguntando quién era, hasta que le dio el último beso. Las peleas, los malos entendidos, las ganas que tenía en ese momento de abrazarlo, el día en que conoció a su familia. La noche de borrachera de Kiba. Soltó una risilla girando el cuerpo para ver por última vez el aeropuerto, ahí terminaba todo.

_Adiós Naruto._


	10. Capítulo 10 (Primera parte)

Hola hermosuras :D

Aquí les traigo la primera parte del capítulo final.

El domingo estaré publicando la segunda parte y ahora solo quedará esperar el epílogo.

Ya toca despedirnos del sexy tenista y de las explosivas gemelas.

Gracias por seguir siendo mis lectores.

Para diciembre, espero traer nuevo proyecto...

¡Las ideas ya están en el aire!

Pero no se hable más, disfruten el capítulo :D

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 10 (Primera parte)

.

.

.

Naruto llegó a mitad del día, iba decidido a hablar con Hinata para ponerle fin a toda su situación, pero cuando atravesaba las colinas de césped, vio a sus padres montando todo su equipaje en el auto. Se detuvo, apagó el deportivo y se bajó corriendo hasta que se topó con Yuko que salía de la casa, ella lo miró inquieta y triste, más atrás venía Tami buscando una canción en el mp4.

— Tami, ¿por qué se van tan pronto?

Ella lo ignoró.

— Vamos Yuko, te prometo que te pondré tu canción favorita a mitad del vuelo.

Pasaron por su lado mientras su hermana menor se despedía con la mano. Su padre le dirigió una mirada decepcionado y salió con una enorme caja.

— ¡Estamos listos! – se giró gritando. - ¡Vamos Kushina o perderemos el vuelo!

Kushina salió revisando su pequeña cartera negra y ajustándosela en el brazo izquierdo.

— Mamá… - la detuvo cogiéndola por los hombros. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se van tan pronto? – miró hacia las escaleras. - ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¡Hinata! – caminó hasta el primer escalón. - ¡Hinata!

— Se ha ido.

Naruto giró el cuerpo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

— Nos lo contó todo, Naruto. – caminó hasta él. – Sabemos qué pasó en tu boda, también cómo secuestraste a Hinata para vengarte de tu ex, que es su gemela. ¿Kumiko era su nombre? – sonrió. – Como sea, tu padre y yo hemos decidido aceptar tus decisiones y acciones. Pero no podemos seguir aquí, al lado de esa mujer, aunque se unan en matrimonio. Sería como mirar a Hinata y eso nos rompería el corazón. – bajó la cabeza agarrándole las manos. – Te amamos, y tus hermanas también te aman. Nos has llenado de felicidad al aceptarnos otra vez en tu vida, y estos días que pasamos juntos ha sido el mejor regalo que has podido darnos en muchos años.

— Mamá… - la voz le tembló.

— Mi pequeño. – sonrió pasándole la palma de la mano por la mejilla. - ¿Podremos venir a visitarte en navidad? – él asintió. – Entonces nos vamos ya. – soltó una lágrima. – Sé feliz.

Besó su frente y se fue.

Naruto subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba el motor de la camioneta de su padre abandonar su casa. De nuevo se sentía solo, sin su familia y sin Hinata. Tampoco estaba Kumiko, y su humor se había ido al infierno.

Llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Hinata con una sonrisa y soltando alguno de sus berrinches, así pelearían toda la tarde y terminarían con un beso de buenas noches. Pero al abrir no estaba Hinata, solo una carta tirada a mitad de su cama.

Cogió el pequeño papel y lo abrió. Su letra era delicadamente curva hacia la derecha, con una misteriosa forma de empezar las letras de cada frase, era como si estuviese leyendo un cuento.

_"__Mis días han sido muy felices desde que estoy a tu lado. Gracias por darme los besos que deseaba, y también por abrazarme de esa forma tan tuya, cuando hacías que me enojara por algún comentario subido de tono, en realidad me divertía. He adelantado mi despedida porque no soportaría decirte adiós, sé que es una tontería ya que algún día voy a tener que enfrentar tus ojos. _

_ Debes estarte diciendo que soy una tonta. Y lo soy. Aunque no pueda olvidarte y tenga que huir de ti toda la vida. Sé feliz. _

_Te ama… Hinata"_

La carta se le cayó de las manos. Suspiró y se echó en la cama. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro y ya después no podía parar el llanto, era la primera vez que lloraba, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando Kumiko lo dejó. Pero Hinata, saber que lo amaba le destrozaba el corazón. Ya no podía hacer nada más. Ella se había ido y él retomaría su vida de antes, cuando eran solo el tenis y Kumiko. Tenía que decirle adiós a Hinata. Aunque le doliera, tendría que dejarla irse.

Tenía que olvidarla.

.

.

.

Hinata llegó a su casa exhausta y con mucha sed, no le había quedado dinero para comprarse si quiera un refresco. Dejó su bolso en el sofá de la sala y se fue hasta la cocina quitándose la cola que le sostenía la trenza. Se sirvió un vaso con agua bebiéndoselo de un solo trago, después se sirvió otro más.

Extrañaba su casa, el olor a madera del piso, los platos desordenados sobre el mesón de la cocina, las tazas donde ella y su padre bebían café por las mañanas. Respiró, suspiró, sonrió. Al fin estaba en casa. Llegó a su habitación perfectamente ordenada, se cambió de ropa, y se lanzó en la cama a dormir. Estaba cansada y haber llorado en todo el viaje no había ayudado en nada.

Hiashi Hyuga entró dejando las llaves en la mesita a un lado del sofá de la sala, suspiró dejándose caer en él derrotado. Se movió inquieto quitándose el bolso que le punzaba la espalda, y cuando lo vio supo inmediatamente de quien era. Se levantó corriendo, subió las escaleras y abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Ahí estaba Hinata desparramada abrazando toda la cama. Hiashi se acercó en silencio y la arropó. Un rayo de felicidad le invadió el cuerpo, no volvería nunca más a negarle el amor que le debía a su hija. Fue hasta la cocina y le preparó la cena, exprimió unas naranjas, sacó la mermelada que tanto le gustaba y terminó de poner la mesa. Al cabo de unas horas Hinata bajó bostezando cuando vio a su padre de pie arreglando la comida.

— Papá…

Hiashi se enderezó sin voltear. Pero Hinata le llegó por detrás abrazándolo. Él tocó sus manos y las estrujó contra su pecho.

— ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo?

— Claro que sí, señorita. Estarás castigada hasta que salgas de la universidad.

— ¡Papá! Qué injusto eres, ¿ni siquiera puedo ir al cine?

El volteó y la miró con esos ojos de padre orgulloso.

— Sólo si vas conmigo.

Hinata lo abrazó emocionada oliendo su perfume. Había extrañado tanto sentirse tan protegida que empezó a llorar.

— No llores… - Hiashi empezó a sisear. – Mi pequeña no debe llorar.

— Papá… - pero las lágrimas salían y no podía detenerlas.

— Estamos juntos, así que hay que estar feliz. Mi buena hija ha regresado a casa, ¡hay que hacer una fiesta!

Hinata asintió sobre su pecho.

— Que sea de chocolate. – habló con la voz temblorosa y Hiashi soltó una carcajada.

— Lo que quiera mi princesa. – la jaló hasta la mesa. – Ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre, en el club me han dejado exhausto.

Él sabía que había temas que no debía tocar, no por ahora. También sabía que su hija había estado en Londres todo ese tiempo, pero esperaría hasta que fuese ella misma quien se lo contara. Le daría su espacio como padre, sin embargo, ya averiguaría por él mismo lo que pasó, y como es que su hija terminó con el corazón roto.

Aunque no quería aceptarlo, se hacía una idea de que Kumiko estaba metida en todo ese rollo. Conocía la forma de ser de su otra hija, y no le importaría pasar sobre su hermana para alcanzar sus objetivos. Le dolía decirlo, pero así era su otra hija, el vivo retrato de su madre.

En cambio, Hinata era más parecida a él. Callada, torpe, pero llena de amor. Mientras la veía atragantarse con la tostada de pan y mermelada, sonrió, le encantaba tener a su hija cerca y nunca la dejaría ir otra vez. Ahora si sería un buen padre para ella y la apoyaría en todo.


	11. Capítulo 10 (Segunda parte)

Y aquí, la segunda parte :D

¿Creyeron que terminaría tan rápido? No no, los voy a hacer sufrir un poco más xD

Me llena de alegría que hayan seguido esta historia desde sus inicios.

Respondiendo las preguntas de algunos reviews con respecto al nombre del libro, se llama igual: Y de repente... no era ella.

¡Pero! Su autor soy yo :D Es mi primer libro que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de publicarlo por este medio. Ya son 4 años que llevo en esta página.

Y gracias a ustedes, que me alientan con sus buenos comentarios, es que tengo la satisfacción y las ganas de seguir aquí. En el afamado y grandioso Fanfiction :D

¡Gracias! A todos aquellos que constantemente me dejan sus reviews, prometo nombrarlos a todos en el epílogo. Sin embargo, soy muy sentimental y habladora xD Así que...

No los voy a seguir aturdiendo. ¡Disfruten la continuación de esta historia! :D

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 10 (Segunda parte)

.

.

.

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

.

Hinata sonrió mirando la cajita que llevaba en las manos. Ahora era una mujer diferente, segura de sí misma y con un mejor gusto al escoger su ropa. Quiso reírse al recordar la cara arrugada de su padre aguantando las ganas de llorar al despedirse de ella.

La habían llamado desde París para hacer una maestría en diseño, saltó feliz de haber logrado lo que en dos años se propuso, aunque su padre se estaba muriendo de la tristeza por verla partir. No sabía de Kumiko, y tampoco de Naruto, sin embargo, había escuchado en las noticias lo bien que iba su carrera. También que habían rumores de una pronta boda, solo esperaba que Kumiko no le volviese a fallar, aunque si lo hacía ella no lo sabría. Estaría bastante lejos para eso. Aún así le dolía mucho. Llegó a amar a Naruto con toda su alma y no era algo que se olvidara tan fácilmente, odiaba ese latir desesperado de su corazón cuando recordaba su sonrisa, o sus chistes, o cuando la vez que se desnudó solo para que ella le cocinara. Volvió a sonreír. Fueron los días más felices de su vida.

— Señor. ¿Podría hacerme una parada en el gimnasio de tenis? – el taxista la miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

— Con gusto señorita. – Hinata sonrió.

Bajó la cabeza para observar otra vez la cajita, le dio vueltas, rozó el gran lazo rojo que la adornaba y la abrió. Ahí estaba la pulsera que Naruto dejó caer aquel día en la playa. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse. Al fin y al cabo nada le pertenecía, todo lo que él le pudo haberle dado, todo, era absolutamente de Kumiko. Aunque quisiera mentirse a sí misma diciéndose que se la había comprado a ella, no podía.

— Lo mejor es que se apure, el tráfico está bastante pesado y no va a llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. – el taxista giró la cabeza preocupado.

— Será rápido.

Se bajó del auto corriendo hasta la entrada, abrió las puertas y siguió corriendo. El taxista tenía razón, si se tardaba un poco más perdería el vuelo. Fue hasta recepción deseando no encontrarse a Naruto, si lo pensaba era poco probable, de seguro debería estar en otro país, aun así no quería correr riesgos.

— Buen día. – buscó entre su bolso la cajita. - ¿Podría hacer una entrega?

— Esta no es una agencia de correos, señora. – la joven muchacha detrás de la computadora le sonrió.

— Lo sé. – bajó la cabeza. – Es que necesito que le entregue esto a Naruto Namikaze.

— ¿De parte?

— Solo déselo. Él lo sabrá. – Hinata salió corriendo.

— ¡Espere! – la joven gritó, pero Hinata siguió.

Entró en el auto y el taxista arrancó con fuerza. Respiró profundo, tenía los nervios alterados y las manos le sudaban. Había visto a Naruto detrás de una puerta de vidrio firmando autógrafos. Seguía siendo el mismo chico atractivo del tenis, alto, rubio, apasionado y con esos ojos de trueno. Sonrió bajando la mirada, aceptaba que ahora estaba más tranquila por dentro, haberlo visto de esa forma le hacía saber que él estaba bien y ella era la única desdichada en toda esa historia. Desde ahora iba a proponerse olvidarlo.

Ya no más Naruto.

.

.

Se secó el sudor que le corría por la frente mientras cogía con más fuerza la raqueta. Había empezado el partido con el pie izquierdo, era el último que jugaría ese año ya que se dedicaría a hacer los planes para su boda. Kumiko había estado histérica hasta con el color del pastel y él todo lo que quería era casarse rápido, no le importaban los vestidos, ni el largo de las pestañas que llevaría su mujer ese día. Solamente quería el anillo al dedo y que en el acta saliera la firma de Kumiko. Solo eso.

Le molestaba las habladurías que daba con las esposas de sus compañeros del gimnasio. Le irritaba cuando salía a escoger el vestido. Le enojaba cuando le decía que su hermana tendría que ser la dama de honor. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer Hinata en su boda? Nada. Solamente jodería todos sus pensamientos.

De nuevo otra anotación de parte del contrincante de Naruto. Cada vez que miraba el tablero y veía el enorme cero que se enmarcaba al lado de su nombre, le indignaba tanto que quería lanzar la raqueta e irse de ahí. Pero no podía. Su entrenador le había dicho que tendría que ganar ese partido para poder retirarse. De lo contrario no podría irse hasta la próxima temporada, y eso significaba escuchar a Kumiko día y noche sobre lo desdichada que era su vida.

No mentía en que quería que algún psicópata lo asesinara ahí mismo, quería olvidarse de Kumiko, de su boda, del tenis y de Hinata.

Pasaba noches enteras imaginando sus manos, cómo acariciaba su cabello cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá, sus pasos silenciosos al bajarse de la cama en las mañanas para no despertarlo y hacerle el desayuno. Vivió con Hinata la vida feliz de un casado, bueno, no tan feliz. Nunca le iba a perdonar haberse escapado de su casa sin su permiso y menos para ir a ver al infeliz de Kiba. Golpeó la pelota con tanta fuerza que dio una anotación. El público aplaudió emocionado y todas las mujeres gritaron su nombre. Aún le faltaban dos anotaciones más para igualar a su contrincante, se movió de un lado a otro golpeando la pelota, sentía que no era él en ese momento, por primera vez no entendía el juego, no sabía a dónde iba la pelota, ni siquiera podía ver a su contrincante. Simplemente golpeaba.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Hinata besando a otro, Hinata abrazando a otro, Hinata diciéndole te amo a otro, Hinata casándose con otro. Volvió a golpear. Una anotación, dos anotaciones, tres, cuatro. Diez.

Fin del juego.

El público se levantó emocionado aplaudiendo y gritando a todo pulmón. Sintió un balde de alcohol chocar contra su cuerpo y cómo sus compañeros lo alzaban ovacionándolo. Al rato lo dejaron en el suelo mientras que Kumiko corría a abrazarlo. Entonces lo entendió.

No era Kumiko con la que quería estar, sino con Hinata. Se había enamorado de ella desde ese momento en que se levantó de su sillón a retarlo con la mirada. La amaba tanto que era imposible no respirar su mismo aire.

— Kumiko. – la alejó de él para mirarla a los ojos. – Tengo que decirte algo.

— Señor Naruto. – la muchacha de la recepción corrió hasta él. – Le han dejado esto hace unas horas. Pregunté su nombre, pero ella salió corriendo.

Naruto abrió la cajita y un nudo se le atoró en la garganta.

— ¿Dijiste ella? – la voz le tembló.

— Si. Era una señorita muy parecida a su prometida.

— Hinata… - tragó saliva.

Recordó que había estado recorriendo algunos puestos ambulantes de la playa cuando vio esa pulsera, era negra y llevaba un conejo colgando en el medio de color plateado. Así veía a Hinata, como un conejo, hermoso, pero indefenso y con una ternura que nadie podría tener, y saltando a todos lados. Por eso es que le había cabreado varias veces llamándola conejita.

Miró a Kumiko angustiado y ella le sonrió.

— Habías tardado mucho en darte cuenta.

— Lo siento Kumiko.

— Más lo vas a sentir si la pierdes. ¡Así que apúrate! – le dio vueltas y lo empujó. – Ve a casa de mi padre, él sabrá que hacer.

— Gracias.

Salió corriendo ignorando a sus fans en la puerta del gimnasio y a los insultos de su mánager por haber ganado ese juego. No quería que congelara sus actividades, necesitaba a Naruto en el equipo. Pero él siguió corriendo.

Se montó en el deportivo naranja arrancando con fuerza, esperaba que Hinata lo perdonara y le diera una segunda oportunidad. No estaba muy seguro donde era su casa, pero al llegar a la calle lo supo de inmediato. La gran casa color caoba emergía dominante entre las demás, era hermosa y su jardín estaba repleto de rosas. Una vez Hinata le contó que a su madre le gustaba plantarlas, así que cuando los abandonó, su padre cogió el trabajo de regarlas todas las mañanas y así fue creciendo el rosal, ya después su mismo padre era el encargado de cortarlas y cuidarlas, incluso les hablaba para que no estuvieran tan solas. Sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo.

Bajó del auto, caminó hasta la enorme reja negra llena de enredaderas y tocó el timbre. Una voz neutral se escuchó del otro lado preguntando su nombre.

— Naruto Namikaze. – suspiró. – Vengo por Hinata.

La reja se abrió indicándole el paso. Naruto titubeó dos veces, pero al rato entró. Estaba nervioso por verla, un sinfín de preguntas se le atascaban en la cabeza. Al subir el último escalón de la entrada, la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto con la cabeza blanca, de aspecto sombrío, le dio la bienvenida.

— Usted debe ser el padre de Hinata. – Naruto estiró la mano.

— Hiashi Hyuga. – aceptó el saludo. – He escuchado que viene por mi hija. – Naruto asintió. – Lamentablemente no se encuentra.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? Me urge hablar con ella.

Hiashi lo examinó de arriba abajo.

— Siento el olor a alcohol. Acabo de terminar un partido. – se rascó la cabeza con timidez.

— Lo comprendo. – suspiró. – Hinata no volverá hoy.

— ¿Mañana?

— Tampoco. – lo miró apenado. – Hinata se ha ido.

Sintió como si una botella se reventara en su cabeza.

— ¿Perdone?

— Se fue a hacer una maestría a París.

— ¿Cuándo regresará?

— Me temo que no hay fecha. – se metió una mano en el bolsillo. – Dijo que estaría muchos años allá.

— Le voy a dar mi tarjeta. – se la dio. – Avíseme cuando sepa algo de ella y dígale que Naruto Namikaze necesita hablarle.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija? – apretó los labios. – Kumiko.

— Hemos roto.

Hiashi lo observó por un rato.

— Entra.

Juntos se sentaron en el amplio sofá de la sala. Hiashi no dejaba de mirarlo exhaustivamente, era un tipo rudo y a pesar de los años y sus canas, se veía joven, hasta tenía un atractivo poco inusual. Sin duda, era un hombre bastante frío. Pero si lo mirabas bien, no daba tanto miedo, solo que el gran Naruto estaba temblando en ese mismo momento.

— Entonces, te ha mandado Kumiko. – Naruto asintió. – Y quieres regresar con Hinata. – volvió a asentir. – No voy a cortarte la lengua, así que puedes hablar.

— Sí señor. – tragó saliva. – Me he dado cuenta que amo a Hinata y quiero pedirle una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Ya no amas a Kumiko?

— ¡No es eso! – Hiashi arrugó el ceño. – Quiero decir… - carraspeó. – Quiero a Kumiko, pero no cómo mi esposa.

— Aún no logro comprenderte muchacho.

— Amo a Hinata, quiero mi vida junto a ella. Sin embargo, no quiero dejar de hablarle a Kumiko. – suspiró. – Quiero que seamos amigos y convivir como una familia.

Hiashi sonrió.

— Ella me dijo que viniera aquí, que usted sabría qué hacer.

— ¿De verdad te dijo eso? – bajó la cabeza sonriendo. – Entonces tendré que ayudarte.

— ¿Lo hará? – se levantó del sillón sorprendido.

— Si Kumiko renunció a ti por tu felicidad y la de su hermana, y te ha mandado aquí conmigo, quiere decir que confía en mí. – volvió a sonreír. – Quiere decir que ha cambiado, así que voy a aprovechar la ocasión antes que cambie de parecer.

— No lo entiendo.

— Kumiko es lo bastante egoísta cómo para hacer de cuenta que no ha pasado nada, aunque hubieses hablado con ella, nunca te dejaría porque se había propuesto ser tu esposa a costa de cualquier cosa. Incluso la infelicidad de su hermana. Y estoy seguro de que ya sabía que tú amabas a Hinata, pero lo guardaría para sí hasta que tú lo aceptases. Así es Kumiko, sin embargo, me sorprende mucho la actitud con la que ha tomado las cosas, ha sido sincera, así que no voy a dejar que quiera hacerle daño a Hinata de nuevo.

— Pero…

— Naruto. – carraspeó la garganta. – No me extrañaría que Kumiko le haya hablado a Hinata sobre sus planes, y le haya dicho que quería regresar contigo. Si Kumiko no hubiese aparecido en esa isla ese día, te aseguro que aún estuviesen juntos tú y Hinata, y no solo eso. Habrían aceptado que se aman y quizá ya estarían casados. Aunque me molestó mucho lo que hiciste con secuestrar a mi hija, no voy a tener prejuicios sobre ti. – suspiró. – Yo también me he portado muy mal con ella, ahora quiero arreglar las cosas.

— Entiendo. Y perdone por lo que hice. Estaba cabreado con lo que hizo Kumiko.

— Tranquilo muchacho. Te voy a ayudar, pero si haces sufrir a Hinata. – le tocó el hombro con firmeza. – Te asesino.

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

— No lo haré señor.

Cuando Hiashi se alejó de él, Naruto soltó el aire de golpe. Por lo menos se había acabado la tensión y las cosas habían mejorado un poco entre ambos.

— Toma mi celular. – Hiashi metió la mano en el bolsillo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?

— Llamar a Hinata. – se dio la vuelta caminando hasta las escaleras.

— ¿Y qué le voy a decir?

— Que me quedan tres días de vida.

— ¿¡Qué!? – el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos. – ¡No puedo hacer eso!

— Lo harás. ¿O tienes alguna otra idea para que venga?

— No… - titubeó.

— Después que se reconcilien ella lo olvidará todo. No seas tímido.

Soltó una carcajada mientras subía las escaleras. La risa poco a poco se fue apagando hasta que dejó de sonar. Naruto miró a los lados, al techo, al piso y al celular. No era capaz de decirle eso a Hinata, pero tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa familia estaba más loca que la suya. Dos gemelas que se odiaban, un padre psicópata y una madre interesada. ¡Muy bien Naruto! Linda descendencia.

Se persignó mientras marcaba el número de Hinata. Se colocó el teléfono a la oreja deseando que no contestara, pero el destino no estaba a su favor.

— ¿Papá?

Cerró los ojos. Sabía que en ese momento empezaría la locura de su vida.


	12. Capítulo 11

Ya toca comenzar a despedirnos de esta historia.

Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que la siguieron, los que dejaron sus reviews dia tras día, los que estuvieron atrás de cada publicación, aquellos que me escribieron al facebook por sus buenos deseos.

A todos ellos, y a todos ustedes...

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Capítulo 11

.

.

.

— ¿Papá? – Hinata gritó más fuerte. ¿Papá estás bien?

— Hinata…

— ¿Quién habla?

— Soy Naruto.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó del otro lado.

— ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi padre? – su voz se endureció de repente.

— Yo… - se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas. – Tu padre…

— ¡Habla por favor!

— Tu padre… - tragó saliva.

¿Cómo es qué se había metido en ese problema?

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?

— Tiene… - volvió a tragar saliva.

¡Al carajo! Era eso o nada.

— Está muy enfermo… - titubeó. – Le quedan tres días de vida.

Estaba demente si pensaba que Hinata iba a creerle, su padre gozaba de mucha salud y no tenía ni un mínimo indicio siquiera de gripe, o de alguna otra enfermedad. ¡Nada! Era el hombre más duro y temible que alguna vez conoció. Ella no podía caer en esa estupidez y él estaba perdido.

— ¿Hinata? – se alarmó.

No contestó.

— Escucha…

— ¡Voy para allá!

¿Qué?

— Naruto por favor, llámame si algo más pasa. ¡Cuida a mi padre!

Colgó.

Naruto se quitó el teléfono de la oreja con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa. ¡No puede ser! Hinata se había tragado el cuento de la falsa muerte de su padre. Pero el muerto sería él cuando se enterara que era mentira.

— Ya viene. – dijo atónito.

— Muy bien muchacho. Lo has hecho muy bien. – le palmeó el hombro.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! – quiso salir corriendo, pero Hiashi lo empujó sobre el sofá.

— Escúchame… - le dio una leve cachetada. – Así están las cosas, yo hago que me muero y tú aprovechas la oportunidad para que ella te acepte. Es simple.

— ¡Está loco! – Hiashi lo retuvo en el sofá cuando vio que se iba a levantar. - ¡Hay otras formas!

— ¡No las hay! – lo miró fijamente. - ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!

— ¡Ella va a asesinarme!

— Ten paciencia. – le masajeó los hombros. – Imagina que esto es un partido de tenis, Hinata es la pelota y yo el contrincante. Yo hago el primer pase y tú debes darle a la pelota.

— ¿Darle?

— Metafóricamente. – entrecerró los ojos.

— Vale, ya entiendo.

— Ahora Naruto. ¿Estás conmigo? – sonrió de medio lado.

— Supongo.

— Muy bien. – le palmeó la espalda. – Deberías de ir a casa, darte un baño y descansar un poco, Hinata estará llegando mañana por la mañana.

— Prefiero quedarme.

Hiashi se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras. Tenía ropa que quizá le sirviera, además no estaría mal que él se quedara ahí.

— Está bien. – siguió subiendo. – Ve a ducharte y yo te prepararé la ropa.

— Gracias.

Botó el aire que le quedaba y volvió a respirar profundamente. Se había metido en el problema más grande de toda su vida. Ahora tendría que pensar cómo salir de él. Estaba igual de loco que el viejo Hyuga.

.

.

Hinata llegó pasada las dos de la madrugada. Corrió hasta la habitación de su padre y entró apresurada. Hiashi estaba profundamente dormido así que no quiso despertarlo, besó su frente y se sentó en unas de las sillas al lado de su cama.

Respiró profundo calmándose por la corrida. Le había costado persuadir a la agencia de viajes saliéndole bastante caro el boleto del avión. Mientras iba en él, pensaba en su padre. ¿Cómo es qué estuviera tan enfermo si era el hombre más sano que había visto en su vida? No ingería grasas, ni gaseosas, iba al gimnasio tres veces a la semana, hacía deportes, incluso ella se había encargado de prepararle un kit con frutos secos para las meriendas. Por más que lo intentara, era ilógico. Pero la verdadera pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era Naruto. ¿Por qué había sido él quién la llamara desde el móvil de su padre?

— ¿Hinata?

La voz ronca de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba corriendo hasta la cama.

— ¡Papá! ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor hija.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— Un poco de agua.

Hinata asintió, besó su frente y salió de la habitación. La casa estaba a oscuras, el olor a madera impregnaba las paredes, se escuchaba también el rechinar de los grillos a mitad del pasillo. Le gustaba estar en casa, nunca se cansaría de recorrerla una y otra vez. Lamentablemente tenía otros planes para su vida y eso significaba irse para siempre al otro lado del mundo.

Bajó hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera sacando la jarra de agua fría. La vertió en un vaso y se la llevó. Subió las escaleras sin detenerse en ningún momento, los pensamientos le revolvían las neuronas, aún tenía que descubrir lo que estaba pasando ahí.

— Hina…

Se volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se pegó de la pared.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No iba a dejar a tu padre solo.

— Ya estoy aquí, así que puedes irte cuando quieras.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— No.

Se rodó hasta la puerta, Naruto caminó dos pasos, pero se detuvo.

— Mi padre está sediento y vine para atenderlo. No para hablar contigo.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto así? Nos la llevábamos bien.

— ¿Bien? – rió con sarcasmo. – Creo que te lo has imaginado todo.

— ¡Mentira! – caminó hasta ella. – Tanto tú como yo sabemos que teníamos algo especial.

— Naruto, ha sido una verdadera pena verte otra vez. Y siento ponerte en este apuro entre mi padre y su enfermedad. Pero lo mejor es que te vayas.

— No me iré.

— Bien. – abrió la puerta sin darse la espalda. – Cómo quieras. – entró.

Naruto golpeó la pared con fuerza, de seguro lo odiaba y no podía quejarse. Tendría que aceptar su error y tratar de corregirlo, aunque conociendo a Hinata, eso estaba más difícil que el cubo de Rubik.

Verlo le había pateado el hígado. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpida frente a alguien, y era de esperarse puesto que aún seguía enamorada cómo tonta de Naruto. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba muy atractivo, con esa mirada ardiente y su perfume varonil. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! No podía pensar en él otra vez. Corrió hasta la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y dejó el vaso con agua, su padre estaba dormido así que prefirió no despertarlo. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir también, estaba muy cansada. Salió poco a poco de la habitación, miró a los lados para saber si Naruto no estaba cerca, y rápidamente se metió en la suya. Se tocó el pecho sintiendo los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

— No, Naruto. – se estrujó el pecho. – No vas a volver a entrar.

Se metió en la cama quedándose profundamente dormida al instante. Pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al otro día se había despertado inquieta por saber el estado en el que se encontraba su padre. Se dio una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, después salió con cuidado de no encontrarse a Naruto por ahí. Solo esperaba que se haya ido.

— Buenos días. – cantó.

Sonriendo entró en la habitación. Hiashi estaba agachado en el piso buscando algo debajo de la cama.

— ¡Papá! – corriendo fue hasta él y lo levantó. - ¿Qué haces en esa posición? ¡Estás muy enfermo! Vamos… acuéstate.

— Estoy mejor. – tosió.

— ¡Claro que no! – lo arropó. – Ahora mismo te traeré el desayuno.

Bajó hasta la cocina, mientras ponía a hervir el agua le marcó a Kumiko. No atendió. Volvió a marcar.

— ¿Diga? – su voz sonaba ronca.

— ¡Kumiko! Lamento haberte despertado, pero necesito hablar contigo de inmediato.

— ¿Quién es? – refunfuñó.

— Hinata.

Saltó de la cama estrujándose la cara.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Justo eso quería preguntarte. ¿Qué está pasando? – suspiró. - ¿Cómo es que papá se está muriendo y tú no estás aquí?

— ¿Papá muriéndose? – soltó una carcajada. - ¿Estás bromeando?

— Claro que no…- dijo enojada. – Ayer recibí una llamada del teléfono de papá diciendo que le quedaban tres días de vida. – se escuchó otra carcajada. - ¡Kumiko no es gracioso!

— Lo siento. – se secó las lágrimas. - ¿Quién te llamó?

— Naruto…- frunció la boca.

— A ver si entiendo… - se pegó el móvil un poco más a la oreja. – ¿Naruto te llamó desde el teléfono de papá para decirte que le quedaban tres días de vida?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a su médico?

— Tienes razón.

— Si es verdad que el viejo se está muriendo, dile que me deje una buena recompensa en su testamento. – se rió. – Adiós hermanita.

Hinata apretó los labios indignada. Lo mejor sería llamar al médico, Kumiko tenía razón y ella empezaba a sospechar de todo este drama.

— Buenos días. ¿Me podría comunicar con el doctor Hiroshi? Dígale que le habla la hija de Hiashi Hyuga.

— Con gusto.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que una voz bastante grave se posicionó del otro lado.

— ¿Qué desea?

— Doctor, le habla Hinata Hyuga. Lo estoy llamando para preguntarle sobre la salud de mi padre.

— ¿Qué quiere saber al respecto?

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ayer recibí una llamada desalentadora, al parecer está muy enfermo.

— No se preocupe señorita Hyuga, su padre goza de una perfecta salud. Incluso podría vivir muchísimos años, y a la edad que tiene aún es muy fértil. Quizá ha sido un cólico, o alguna baja de azúcar. Le recuerdo que su padre no ingiere azúcares y pueda ser lo que esté afectándole.

— Lo comprendo.

— Cualquier otra duda, no dude en llamarme. Que tenga un feliz día.

— Para usted también doctor, y disculpe las molestias.

Una vez que terminó la llamada, trituró con fuerza la banana que estaba a un lado del mesón. Esos dos le habían tendido una trampa para que regresara. Se lo esperaba de su padre, pero no de Naruto, ¿qué tenía que ver él en toda esta situación? ¡Ya la iban a conocer! Iba a dejar que sea su padre el que confesara.

— He llamado a tu doctor. – dijo entrando a la habitación con la bandeja en la mano.

La cara de Hiashi se puso morada.

— ¿En serio? – se rió nervioso. - ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Que no es nada grave, solo tienes que comer más. – puso la bandeja en sus piernas. – Así que te he preparado una sopa de pescado con un buen jugo de guayabas. – sonrió. – Y de postre te traeré un rico helado de vainilla.

Hiashi miraba la sopa de pescado que tanto odiaba, el jugo de guayabas que nunca le gustó y tan solo imaginarse comer helado, le subía la sangre al cerebro. No podría hacerlo. No le gustaban las frutas, ni el pescado, y los dulces le daban dolor de estómago.

— No es necesario Hinata. – arrugó la cara.

— Lo es papá, debes recuperar fuerzas.

— Hinata… - se rió nervioso al ver la primera cucharada llena de sopa.

— Abre la boca. – hizo sonidos de avión. – Vamos.

Naruto entró bruscamente a la habitación después de haber hablado con Kumiko y que ésta le haya dicho que se había comunicado con Hinata. Hiashi lo miró desesperado y Hinata no paraba de hacer el avión con el cubierto lleno de sopa.

Lo iba a hacer, Hiashi Hyuga no podría soportar aquella tortura por mucho más.

— ¡Basta!

Hinata paró en seco.

— ¿Pasa algo papá?

— ¡Todo ha sido su culpa! – apuntó el dedo hacia Naruto.

— ¿Mía? – abrió la boca sorprendido.

— Yo no quería hacerme el enfermo, pero él me obligó. – Hiashi se cruzó de brazos.

Naruto apretó los labios molesto. ¡Estaba a punto de matar a ese viejo!

— ¡Usted fue el de la idea!

— ¡Nadie dijo que tenías que hacerlo!

— ¡Ush! – caminó hasta la cama. - ¿Me va a decir que no? ¡Si estaba emocionado por hacerse el muerto!

— Nunca dije que quería morirme.

— ¡Bueno ya!

Hinata paró la pelea cogiendo la bandeja y golpeándola contra la mesa.

— ¡Dejen de ser tan infantiles! – bufó. - ¡Por Cristo! Parecen un par de monos compitiendo al título de idiota estrella. – miró a Hiashi. – Papá, nunca me imaginé que te podrías prestar a una cosa como ésta, y tú… - señaló a Naruto. – No sé qué haces aquí, pero ya se te venció el plazo. ¡Tienes que irte!

Salió de la habitación enojada. Hiashi observó a Naruto con satisfacción, había conseguido lo que se propuso, pero ahora si ayudaría al muchacho.

— No te saldría gratis mi ayuda. – se cruzó de brazos. – Ningún hombre se va campante después de haberse metido con mis dos hijas. Y menos, haberse prestado para secuestrar a una.

— ¡Cállese viejo infeliz! – se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Hiashi le siseó.

— Espera, tienes que hacer más para poder conquistarla. Seguro querrá irse en cualquier momento.

— No voy a caer de nuevo en sus ideas absurdas. Me voy.

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

— No importa lo que haga, Hinata me odia.

— Claro que no. – sonrió. – Ella está feliz de verte, se le nota en la mirada. Además, anoche vi un brillo peculiar en su rostro. Lo que pasa es que esta insegura en si debe escucharte o no. Tiene miedo de volver a sufrir.

— ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?

— Soy su padre. Conozco muy bien a mis dos hijas.

Naruto bajó la cabeza derrotado mientras suspiraba.

— No sé qué hacer.

— Tan solo ve hasta ella y haz que hablen. Y si no lo logras, insiste. No es tan difícil.

— ¿Me puedo mudar aquí?

— Espero que no sea por mucho. – bufó fastidiado.

— ¡Gracias!

En el justo momento en que salía de la habitación de Hiashi Hyuga y se internaba en la suya, la idea de insistirle a Hinata se materializó más en su cabeza. Si eso era lo que tendría que hacer para que ella correspondiera su amor, entonces lo haría.

.

.

Había empezado la guerra. Naruto se puso imaginariamente el casco mientras salía a recibir a Hinata.

— ¡Buenos días! – gritó desde la cocina. - ¿No vas a tomar el desayuno? – pero Hinata lo ignoró. – Bien Naruto, tendrás que esperar al almuerzo.

No llegó en todo el día. Pasadas las nueve de la noche se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, Naruto corrió hasta el sofá fingiendo leer el periódico.

— ¿En dónde estabas?

Ella volvió a ignorarlo. Pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Naruto suspiró con fastidio. Tendría que poner más empeño. Al otro día sacó la guitarra que Hiashi le había comprado a Kumiko a los 15 años, la afinó y se plantó frente la habitación de Hinata.

Pisó el acorde de re, después el de si menor, volvió a re y después refunfuñó. ¡Se le había olvidado! Hinata salió bruscamente topándose con él al frente, arrugó el ceño confundida viendo la guitarra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Estaba intentando cantarte una canción, pero... – bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué?

— Se me olvidó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Ya te dije que te fueras. ¿Por qué sigues viviendo aquí? – suspiró. - Supe que rompiste tu compromiso con Kumiko, pero no cuentas conmigo para reconciliarte. Así que deja de ser tan amable y vete.

— No quiero reconciliarme. – le agarró la mano. – Lo que quiero es que tú y yo hablemos.

— No me parece razonable.

— ¿Y qué lo es? – gritó enojado. – ¡Estoy aquí para decirte algo importante y solo has barrido el piso conmigo!

— Perdóname si esa es la impresión que te he dado. – su presencia parecía imperturbable. – Pero no quiero verte.

— ¿Por qué? – la voz le tembló. - ¿Tan poco he sido para ti?

— No creo que pueda decirte que has sido poca cosa, me diste una grandiosa aventura en una hermosa isla que nunca olvidaré.

— ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Una aventura?

— No se le puede llamar de otra forma. Solamente puedo darte las gracias, tu error me ayudó a tener más confianza en mí misma. – sonrió fríamente. - ¿Querías hablar, no? Bueno, ya lo has hecho.

— ¿Aquí terminamos?

— Nunca comenzamos Naruto. – le dio la mano en forma de saludo. – Fue un placer haberte conocido.

Caminó hasta la salida y se fue. Naruto se rozó la palma con los dedos, apretando los labios; sabía lo que debía hacer. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, si no quería aceptarlo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Puso su foto como portada en su laptop. Después mandó a pedir una de las colchas que se vendieron el año pasado con su cara, así que forró toda la cama de Hinata, hasta las almohadas. También pidió un jabón con su nombre. Pegó pósters de él semi-desnudo en las paredes, al finalizar se pintó los labios de rojo y besó el espejo de la peinadora.

Hinata llegó al mediodía exhausta con todo el trabajo que estaba mandando a París para no retrasarse, lo único que quería era poder dormir unas cuantas horas. Cuando entró a la habitación y prendió la luz, quiso morirse. ¡Naruto estaba por todos lados! Naruto desnudo, Naruto tomando el sol, Naruto comiendo helado, Naruto tomándose fotos en el baño.

— ¡Naruto!

Él se rió mientras revisaba las notificaciones del facebook.

— ¡Abre la puerta!

Nunca lo haría. Tenía que estar demente para no haberle puesto el seguro, sabía que ella vendría con todo el kit de asesina en serie. Cuando ya no sintió los intentos de Hinata por abrir la puerta, se lanzó en la cama cayendo en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Había triunfado!

.

.

No, Hinata no se lo perdonaría. Si él quería jugar, ella también sabía hacerlo. Llamó a Kushina explicándole toda la situación y ella estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla, quería darle una lección a su hijo. Así que le envió el álbum con las fotos cuando estaba niño. Hinata sonrió al escoger tres fotos esenciales para su venganza. Abrió el facebook y las publicó.

Al otro día, Naruto tenía más de doscientas notificaciones. Siempre había muchas, pero nunca llegaba a más de doscientas en un día. La foto que tanto trató de esconder salió abarcando toda la pantalla del ordenador. Era navidad y su mamá lo vistió como niña para que no desentonara con sus otras dos hermanas, los tres estaban en escala y posando como divas. En la otra foto tenía dos colitas en la cabeza, cargaba una guitarra y lanzaba un beso a la cámara. La última, estaba parado sobre un estante con un vestidito de flores mientras se pintaba la boca frente un espejo. Su mamá se había encargado de tratarlo como niña, igual que a sus otras hermanas, hasta que inició en el tenis y todos se burlaron de él. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que se apartó de su madre. Y ahora todos conocían su pasado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – entró desesperado a la habitación de Hinata.

— Estas en mi casa, y todo lo que haces aquí tiene sus consecuencias. – trató de aguantar la risa. – Por cierto, te veías divino en esas fotos.

— ¡No tenías derecho!

— Mira esto. – señaló su alrededor. – Parece la habitación de alguna fans de los Backstreet Boys. – lo miró desafiante. – Pero ahora que hablamos de derechos, creo que debo decir lo mismo de ti. Ya he visto tu cara lo suficiente como para dormir con ella pegada a la mía.

— Mi madre te dio esas fotos, ¿cierto?

— No es tu problema.

— Por lo menos debiste haberlo consultado.

— Tú no lo hiciste conmigo.

— ¡Es diferente! Has dañado mi reputación.

— ¿Qué? – se tocó la frente intentando calmarse. - ¡Ya no lo soporto! – cogió el bolso. - ¡Me voy!

Una alarma sonó por toda la cabeza de Naruto, corrió hasta la puerta de la entrada y se le lanzó encima abrazando una de sus piernas.

— ¡No! – la agarró con más fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No! – pegó la cabeza contra los brazos. – Si te vas te perseguiré a donde vayas.

— Ya basta Naruto, no sé qué es lo que quieres. – intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. – Te dije que me sueltes. ¡Estás haciendo un escándalo innecesario!

Estar a mitad del jardín con las miradas de los vecinos puesta en ellos, no era nada razonable. Y más la explosión de risas que se escuchaba del otro lado. Hasta ella quería reírse de la tontería que estaban haciendo, pero no podía. Estaba enojada con él.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Hiashi apareció por detrás bebiéndose un jugo de naranja.

— ¡Se quiere ir! – giró la cabeza. - ¡Vaya por la otra pierna, aún podemos retenerla!

Con una paciencia nunca antes vista, Hiashi Hyuga se sentó del otro lado y le agarró la pierna sin dejar de beberse el jugo.

— ¡Papá! – él solo alzó los hombros despreocupado. - ¿Es qué no se han visto? ¡Parecen un par de niños haciendo todo este drama!

— ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas!

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

La miró alzando la cabeza por encima de la pierna, ella bajó la suya intrigada. Naruto sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle toda la verdad, si no lo aprovechaba justo ahora, estaría perdido para toda su vida.

— Te amo Hinata. – sonrió levantándose del piso. – Sé que fui un idiota al no darme cuenta. Pero te amé desde el día en que te paraste frente a mí y me hiciste saber cada uno de mis defectos. – alzó los dedos contando. – Despreciable, avaro, mezquino, engreído, con el ego de un gorila, y algo sobre el cerebro de un caracol. – Hinata soltó una risilla. – Amo tu sonrisa, tus enojos, y tus sonrojos cuando jugaba con tus emociones. – sonrió. – A pesar de que traté de verte fea y horrorosa, cada vez te empezaba a ver más hermosa, la forma en que acomodabas la mesa, corrías a hacer el almuerzo, el perfume que te compraste una de las tardes en las que te escapabas de casa. Todo lo he notado Hinata, pero lo que más he extrañado es cuando acariciabas mi cabello justo cuando me dormía en el sofá los mediodías. – suspiró. – Te quiero a mi lado, así como esos dos meses que estuvimos juntos, es mi deseo. Decirte que te amo cada vez que me levante por las mañanas, y darte un beso de buenas noches. A que soy cursi. – se rieron juntos. – Pero no puedo decirte nada hiriente porque no lo siento.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Naruto asintió bajando la cabeza.

— Papá, ¿podrías soltarme? – Hiashi la miró apenado y la soltó. – Gracias.

Suspiró. ¡Dios mío! Nunca había estado más enamorada de ese hombre y ahora que él le declaraba su amor, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Observó el piso pensando en las palabras que le diría. ¿Pero qué tan difícil podría ser? Ahora que lo miraba tan nervioso, se llenó de decisión.

— ¿En serio ha sido todo? – Naruto volvió a asentir. – Qué lástima, y yo que quería que me besaras.

Fingió decepción, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida. Pero Naruto la agarró por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él.

— Si vuelves a querer irte de mi lado, juro que te amarraré del sofá de la sala.

— No creo que sea necesario. – sonrió rozando su nariz con la de él.

— ¿Me amas?

— Te amo.

La besó. Hinata pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello mientras sonreía entre sus labios. Su amor había sido correspondido después de tanto tiempo, y lo más importante es que ahora si sería definitivamente feliz.

Hiashi sonrió al ver lo emocionada que estaba su hija. En ese momento agradecía a Dios por darle unas gemelas maravillosas, tendría que dedicarle ahora su atención a Kumiko, sabía que sería una tarea bastante difícil, pero ya se las ingeniaría.

Naruto sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de tanta alegría, nunca en su vida estuvo tan enamorado de alguien, ni siquiera de Kumiko. Hinata complementaba su ser, era su contraparte, tan diferente a él, pero a la vez muy iguales. Iba a dar todo de él para hacerla feliz, y nunca la dejaría ir.

— ¡Felicidades!

Kumiko apareció con un vestido negro muy corto, unos lentes con diamantes falsos, y el cabello como un león. Por donde caminara la gente sabía que era una mujer explosiva y que nunca escondería sus atributos.

— Lamento interrumpirlos, pero el entrenador necesita hablar contigo Naruto. – se quitó los lentes mirando a su padre. - ¿Ya no vas a morirte? – el negó sonriendo. – Que mal, y yo que quería cambiar el auto. – suspiró decepcionada.

— Prometo comprarte otro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿su padre le estaba diciendo que le compraría un auto? No lo podía creer.

— Te espero mañana a primera hora en el club. – sonrió al mirar su cara consternada. – Tengo un trabajo para ti que no vas a declinar, y te pagaré muy bien. Incluso puedes volver a casa, es hora de estar con mi hija, y sé que ese apartamento te sale muy caro.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? – apretó los lentes inconscientemente.

— Por supuesto, que si no lo quieres lo entenderé.

— ¡No! – carraspeó la garganta. – Mañana iré al club y en tres días traeré mis cosas. – lo abrazó. – Gracias papá.

— Solo encuéntrate un buen partido para la próxima vez.

— ¡Viejo infeliz! ¿Acaso está diciendo que no soy bueno? – Naruto le mostró el puño.

— Tú ya estás con Hinata. ¿De qué me sirves ahora?

— ¡Ush!

Intentó caminar hasta él, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

— Tranquilo. Solo está jugando contigo. – se rió entre dientes. – Kumiko, ¿qué quiere el entrenador?

— Se ha enterado que Naruto y yo rompimos compromiso, así que lo ha citado para cancelar el contrato de abandono.

— ¿Abandono? – miró a Naruto. - ¿Qué significa?

— Como iba a casarme he pedido un año de vacaciones, ya después regresaría para retirarme definitivamente.

— No lo harás.

— Pero Hina…

— No Naruto. Quiero que nuestros hijos te vean jugando y que seas su orgullo. No te puedes retirar así de repente, me gustaría verte jugar.

Bajó la cabeza pensándoselo, Hinata tenía razón. Él quería seguir jugando. Y también quería ver a su familia alentándolo en uno de sus partidos.

— Bien, no me retiraré. – Hinata aplaudió feliz. – Pero tan pronto como nos casemos, pediré el año vacacional.

— No me opongo a eso. – alzó una mano.

Naruto sonrió besándola de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Hinata podría preparar el almuerzo.

— ¡Lo haré!

Mientras Hinata entraba riendo con Kumiko y haciéndole una de sus bromas a Naruto, Hiashi se dio cuenta de cuánto habían crecido sus hijas. Desde que su mujer lo había dejado, nunca se dedicó a conservar el tiempo en el que ellas maduraban, dejando a Kumiko un poco de lado e ignorando a Hinata por haberse cambiado de carrera. Pero ahora estaba seguro que las cosas cambiarían.

— Hinata, quiero ocho nietos… - miró al lado. – Lo mismo va para ti Kumiko.

— ¡Papá! – gritaron ambas.

Y cerrando la puerta, supo lo más importante de ese día. Ahora eran y serían para siempre una familia.


	13. Epílogo

Y aquí el tan esperado epílogo.

Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo ni de sentarme en la computadora.

Pero hoy me propuse publicarlo esta pequeña hora que tengo libre.

Les debo un especial de lemon. ¡Prometido que se los traeré! Pero deben esperar un poco.

En estos dias mi vida esta mas agitada que de costumbre :(

Disfruten el epílogo y a esperar el especial :D

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y de repente, no era ella.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Epílogo

.

.

.

Tami suspiró al ver a toda su familia bailando en el centro del salón. Sus padres se lanzaban miradas divertidas, quizá había estado equivocada en que las cosas realmente iban mal. Se amaban apasionadamente, aunque la rutina les hacía la vida imposible. Después estaba Yuko lidiando con el corto vestido que Kumiko le había obligado a ponerse, bailando con un chico bastante guapo. Kumiko por su lado pasaba dejando sin aliento a varios invitados, como siempre era el centro de atención en el lugar.

Naruto se había llevado el susto más grande de su vida al saber que Hinata no llegaba, pensaba que lo dejaría plantado una vez más como lo hizo Kumiko, pero cuando se escucharon las trompetas entonando la marcha nupcial y todos se pusieron de pie, supo que estaba equivocado. Ahí venía Hinata con su vestido blanco, hermosa y con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Ahora estaban festejando la unión.

Tami siguió su recorrido, el salón perfectamente adornado con las cortinas de color champán, el techo adornado con globos blancos, las sillas doradas, las mesas llenas de comida. En ese momento deseó casarse, ser ella la que llevase el velo de novia y el vestido blanco, pero no podía soñar demasiado. Tendría que poner toda su cabeza en la medicina, al final su padre había aceptado su decisión con mucha alegría. Y ella estaba feliz.

— Disculpa. – una voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Pestañeó tres veces. Conocía a ese hombre de algún lado, era bastante atractivo y con una sonrisa muy peculiar. Estaba segura de que podría sacarle suspiros a más de una mujer.

— ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

— Me temo que no. – se rascó la cabeza confundido y Tami se rió. De verdad era muy atractivo.

— ¡Ya sé! Tú eres el que le llevó serenata a Hinata. – se paró bruscamente señalándolo. – Cantas horrible.

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

— Gracias. – alzó la mano apenado. – Tendré que practicar mejor para la próxima vez.

— Eso espero, mira que tener que volver a oírte así de desafinado. – negó con la cabeza. – Es mejor quedarse sorda antes que suceda. – volvió a soltar la carcajada.

— A ver si adivino, ¿eres la hermana de Naruto? – ella asintió. – Bueno, señorita. No seré bueno cantando, pero puedo asegurarte que en el baile soy muy diferente. ¿Te gustaría agarrar mi mano?

— No estaría mal probar de qué estas hecho, señor desafinado.

Kiba soltó otra carcajada mientras se la llevaba del brazo a la pista. Cada vez que miraba a Tami se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era, y también de lo mucho que lo divertía. Quizá le pediría su número, lo único que lo frustraba sería enfrentarse al cabeza hueca de Naruto. Pero cuando veía sonreír a Tami, se daba cuenta que la cosa no era tan complicada como se lo imaginaba.

— ¿Ese qué está bailando con Tami no es Kiba? – Naruto apretó los labios.

— Sí, es él. – Hinata lo vio por encima del hombro. – Qué guapo se ve.

— Por su vida, lo mejor será que le quite las manos de encima a mi hermana.

— Naruto, Tami esta grande como para elegir con quien baila o no. Además, no creo que vaya a pasar algo más. – lo abrazó. – Vamos a disfrutar nuestra noche.

— Ese infeliz le está tocando la espalda.

— ¡Es un baile Naruto! No van a tener sexo.

— Juro que lo mataré. – apretó el puño por detrás de la cintura de Hinata.

— ¡Eres imposible!

Dejó de bailar y comenzó a caminar hasta el jardín.

— ¡Hinata! – salió tras ella. - ¡Espera!

Kumiko se acercó hasta su padre. Hiashi bebió un sorbo de champán para después sonreír.

— ¿Otra vez Naruto? – preguntó Kumiko tocándole la espalda.

— Otra vez. – le dio una copa a su hija.

— Brindemos. – las chocaron riéndose.

Naruto corrió hasta llegar a la par de Hinata. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la abrazó. Con el otro brazo le rodeó los hombros.

— Estás hermosa esta noche.

— Pensé que no lo habías notado. – endureció la voz.

— ¿Me perdonas? Es que no puedo tragar a Kiba.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto odias de él?

Suspiró.

— Lo quisiste antes que a mí. – escondió su cara en el cuello

— No es verdad. – se volteó para abrazarlo. – Siempre te amé. Pero me vuelves loca cuando te comen los celos absurdos.

— Está bien. ¡Voy a cambiar!

Hinata sonrió divertida, había escuchado esa frase desde que decidieron casarse. Voy a cambiar. Ya parecía hasta el himno que Naruto cantaba todas las mañanas. Aún así lo amaba, y no trataba de negarlo ni de evitarlo. Lo amaba con toda su alma y ella sabía que él también la amaba.

— Por cierto, Hinata. Hay un pequeño problema con la casa. No nos podremos mudar pronto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Digamos que alguien… "accidentalmente" – dobló los dedos. – Dejó escapar a los conejos.

— ¿Conejos? – lo miró confundida. - ¿Qué conejos?

— Los que te compré, conejita.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, todavía seguía con ese estúpido apodo que odiaba y que odiaría siempre.

— ¡Naruto!

Corrió antes que lo alcanzara. En realidad no le había comprado conejos, pero necesitaba una excusa para quedarse una semana más en Tailandia, y qué mejor que cabrearla con el apodo que moriría en su boca hasta el último día. Hinata rodó por el césped ensuciándosele el vestido y Naruto soltó la carcajada.

— ¿No es muy pronto para dormir? ¡Aún no hemos tenido nuestra gran noche!

Golpeó el piso enojada mientras se levantaba e iba otra vez por él. Le llegó por detrás y se le montó en la espalda. Naruto dio cuatro vueltas a ver si se caía de nuevo, pero no pudo contra ella. Hinata estaba pesada con todo ese vestido y empezaba a asfixiarlo.

De pronto, cayó con ella al piso. Ambos soltaron una carcajada y Naruto se rodó para abrazarla.

— Está loca señora de Namikaze.

— Y usted, señor Namikaze, eres un gorila de lo peor.

— ¿Ahora si me darás un besito? – estiró los labios con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata se levantó corriendo.

— ¡Solo si me atrapas!

— ¡Otra vez no! – Naruto bufó molesto levantándose del césped.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Amaba a esa mujer con cada fibra de su cuerpo, y correría hasta África solo por verla feliz. Se rieron cuando la atrapó y la besó. Ahora si estaba completamente seguro de algo…

Le compraría un conejo en navidad.


End file.
